To Anyone But You
by Chrome Hearts
Summary: BOYXBOY. Tyson thought his life was over after Janiel broke up with him. He believed he would never find love again. But what happens when love finds him? Will he be able to open his heart? Will he be able to accept himself? Read and Review!
1. First Glance

Title; To Anyone But You  
Authoress; Chrome Hearts  
Style: Chaptered Series  
Chapter: One – First Glance.  
Fandom; My Candy Love  
Main Focus; Alexy x OC  
Rating; T+

_**A/N: THIS FIC IS A BOYXBOY PAIRING! IF YOU ARE OFFENDED BY THAT, PLEASE, DO NOT READ! You have been warned.  
To Anyone But You can be shortened to T.A.B.U (If you substitute 'You' for 'U', that is.)**_

_**TABU; **__**Polynesian cultural concept from which the word taboo derives. **_

**_Okay, so this is a companion fanfiction / sequel written in accordance to The Only Thing I'm Missing, introducing the lovely Alexy and Armin. Because I started writing this_**_**before**__** episode ten was released, I've had time to work on several chapters. Again, because I've written this **__**before**__** the episode was released, I have absolutely no idea what Alexy's (or Armin, for that matter) personality is like. So, brace yourself for possible OOC-ness.  
This story is set three months after the conclusion of The Only Thing I'm Missing, upon - the beginning of a new school year.**_

_**Disclaimer; All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**_

**~TABU~**

I made my way through the front entrance of Sweet Amoris High School slowly – I wasn't ready for this. I had been away from this place for far too long, and, to be perfectly honest, I wasn't sure if my heart and mind could take it. Sure, I was happy Janiel was back in my life, be that as just a friend, and I had slowly come to terms with her relationship with Lysander, but wherever I looked, I was reminded of what could have been.  
Janiel reached out and touched my arm lightly, offering me a small, supportive smile.  
I lifted my gaze to meet hers as the two of us walked slowly through the yard, my lips tugging upwards into a slight smile of my own. Janiel had vowed to help me through this. She promised that she would be there for me whenever I needed her. But most of all, she swore that nothing could make her break it this time – she would remain true to her word.  
I could tell that she still hurt because of what she did… On that day.  
And, as I had told her many times before – I didn't blame her at all. Had I of known the circumstances she was put under, I wouldn't have done the things that I did.  
But, I guess, all things happen for a reason, and, having gone through that situation and what followed, it made me a stronger person. And, I was thankful for that fact.  
"Don't worry," Janiel reassured softly as we entered the hallway. "I'm in a lot of your classes this year, so if you need anything, I'll be there."  
Yes, it was true. Because of my absence for the majority of the previous year, I retook the classes and repeated the year, under request from the Principal.  
I felt my body stiffen as I noticed several pairs of eyes fixed upon me. A few days ago as I filled out my re-enrollment form, Janiel had informed me that news of my disappearance had spread through the school like wildfire. The rumor about my death, amongst other things, was the favourite explanation. So, I guess, you could only imagine their shock to see me standing in front of them… Very much alive.  
"Ignore them," Janiel breathed quietly, sensing my uneasiness. "They don't know the half of it."  
I drew in a deep breath and followed her down the long hallway of Sweet Amoris, my eyes glued firmly on the ground – The students' loud whispers seemed to penetrate deep into my body as though they were knives.  
I took my seat in the Theatre classroom beside Janiel as we waited for the rest of the class to come slowly into the room, milling about in small groups, each and every one of them glancing first at me suspiciously before returning to their own individual conversations – it was like a domino effect, starting with the instigator, the rest of the students following like sheep.  
I looked down at my hands silently trying to ignore them.  
"Problem?" Janiel asked glaring at them.  
I heard a chorus of quiet "no" 's and Janiel's dark, "That's what I thought."  
My lips curled upwards into a small smile for the first time that day and I chuckled quietly, earning a disapproving look from Janiel.  
That girl could honestly be scary when she wanted to.  
The Theatre teacher bounced into the classroom ten minutes after we had arrived, beaming around at her students.  
"We've got a new student joining the class today," she smiled.  
I frowned at Janiel. I wasn't new. I'd been at Sweet Amoris longer than this horrible excuse for a teacher.  
Janiel laughed, amused, from my side and offered me a small smile.  
"He's just waiting outside," the teacher finished, waving her hand towards the door. "I'll bring him in now."  
She disappeared through the large door of the Theatre room that was elevated slightly beside the low stage that stretched half way cross the classroom, returning a few moments later with a rather tall boy.  
He slid his deep emerald headphones off his ears, draping them around his neck before stuffing his hands, mostly concealed by his orange jacket into his pant pockets.  
He looked briefly around the room at his new peers before his lilac eyes fell on me, a small smile tugging the corners of his lips upwards.  
"Hey," he said, his eyes not leaving mine. "I'm Alexy."

**~TABU~**

**_A/N: Why yes, I did have a fan art drawn specifically for this as you can see in the cover image.  
My friend is amazing and put a lot of hard work into it._****_Please do not save, edit or redistribute said image in any way._**  
There is however, a stamp with the same image that will be available when the MCL fanfic forum has reopened.  
Hope you guys enjoyed reading the first chapter and Tyson's return to the (computer) screen!  
**_Don't forget to leave a review. I love hearing from you guys._**

**_~CH x_**


	2. Obvious

Title; To Anyone But You  
Authoress; Chrome Hearts  
Style: Chaptered Series  
Chapter: Two – Obvious.  
Fandom; My Candy Love  
Main Focus; Alexy x OC  
Rating; T+

_**A/N: Thought I'd post two chapters outright, considering the first is fairly short.  
Enjoy~  
**_

**_Disclaimer; All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._**  
**_  
_**

_**~TABU~**_

Alexy's deep lilac eyes stared deep into mine, a small smile across his face. Immediately, I looked away, my gaze wandering down to my notebook where I began to swirl my pen around on the empty page.  
"Don't be rude," Janiel chided. "At least listen to his introduction."  
I kept my head bent low over the notebook when Janiel's elbow made contact with my ribcage.  
"He's looking our way," she whispered. "At least smile at the guy! Go on, make a friend!"  
Reluctantly, I lifted my head to stare at the bluenette, his gaze still locked in our direction.  
The second my eyes met his, the lopsided smile on his face grew.  
I stared at him for a few moments as he turned to address the teacher, finishing his introduction, before once more, his sparkling lilac eyes turned back to me.  
I tilted my head to the side slightly, posing the silent question; _'What?'  
_The smile faded from Alexy's face for a brief moment before he winked, immediately turning his attention back to the teacher.  
"I think that's everything," she smiled. "You can take your seat now thank you Alexy."  
My eyes followed him as he made his way across the room. There were plenty of empty seats in the small classroom. Heck, he could even have a big table all to himself. The spare seat on my right was tugged gently out from under the table and he sat down, smiling at Janiel and I.  
"Hey," he said as he unpacked his pencil case and folder from his bag. "You don't mind if I sit here, do you?"  
"Well, it's not like we have a choice," I mumbled and Janiel's elbow once again slammed into my ribs, and she laughed apologetically.  
"Of course you can," she smiled, before turning to me and hissing a quick "be nice, Tyson!"  
I pouted. "I was being honest."  
Alexy grinned sheepishly from my side.  
"No, it's okay. He's fine."  
His lilac eyes moved slowly across to stare at me and I frowned slightly – my gaze locked intently on my notebook which was highly _decorated _in nonsense scribble.  
I could feel his eyes on me – they seemed to penetrate right into my body. It was almost as though he was looking into my heart, and, furthermore, into my soul.  
I felt my cheeks begin to heat up in embarrassment as I forced my eyes to remain fixed on the graffiti-ridden page in front of me, my grip on my pen tightening slightly.  
_Stop staring… Please stop staring…  
_He didn't.  
And the longer he stared at me, I knew the red tint on my cheeks were darkening.  
And quickly, too. _  
_

_**~TABU~**_

"Did you see that?" I hissed as Janiel and I walked side by side through the bustling hallway towards our English: Literature classroom. Janiel shrugged lightly as she hugged her books to her chest.  
"See what?" she asked, tilting her head to the side.  
I frowned slightly at her actions. She could be so cute sometimes…  
I shook those thoughts out of my head quickly.  
No, she was with Lysander now. A friend of mine. And I respected that fact…  
"Did you see the way he was looking at us?" I asked after a few moments pause – a few moments of forgetting myself.  
A smile played across Janie's face, tugging the corners of her lips upwards – as they parted slightly, a soft laugh escaped them.  
"He wasn't looking at me, Ty," she said, her eyes twinkling with amusement.  
My heartbeat quickened with worry.  
"Then what could he-"  
Again, Janiel laughed, the smile on her face widening.  
"No, silly. He was looking at you."  
I felt the blood run to my cheeks instantly.  
"No," I said slowly. "He can't have been."  
Nodding as we walked into the classroom, Janiel gave me a small pat on the shoulder.  
"Oh, trust me. He was."  
Spotting Jo Jo in the corner of the classroom waving us over furiously, a small smile played across my face and we walked over to her table, taking up our seats and unpacking our folders.  
"What's the goss?" Jo Jo grinned as she looked between us.  
I shrugged immediately, hoping that Janiel did the same.  
"Nothing," I said quickly, flicking through the pages of notes until I came across a clean sheet.  
Jo Jo flashed me a quick smile. "Well aren't you boring, lovey," she said, turning to Janiel.  
Of course, girls could always rely on one another for gossip.  
And, just as I had expected-  
"So," Jo Jo urged, "because you're not as boring as your zombie companion over here; what's crackin'? Anything I need to know about for future blackmailing purposes?"  
She glanced up quickly, her eyes moving to glare at Amber who gossiped loudly on the opposite side of the room before flicking back to Janiel and I.  
Janiel shook her head.  
"No, nothing on Amber."  
Jo Jo pouted. "Aww, that's no fun!"  
Janiel's eyes flashed and she nudged her best friend gently in the side, a wide grin on her face.  
"But-" she said slowly.  
Jo Jo raised her eyebrows at her friend in mild interest. "But?" she urged. "Come on. I'm not growing any younger, you know."  
Janiel pursed her lips slightly and leaned in closer to Jo Jo's side.  
"Tyson has an admirer," she whispered, taking a short break in between each word for added emphasis.  
Jo Jo's eyes glittered with amusement and she turned to face me, her eyebrows wiggling suggestively.  
"Oh really?" she asked. "Who's the lucky girl, sweetcheeks?"  
"Guy actually," Janiel corrected quickly and again, Jo Jo's eyes glittered from behind her red, thick rimmed glasses.  
"A guy?" she asked. "Oh muffin, that's so cute!"  
I shook my head, glaring at Janiel.  
"No, he's really not my admirer… She's just trying to make a mountain out of a mole hill."  
"And," Janiel said, sticking her tongue out in my direction, "he's just in denial."  
"Am not," I retorted. "_Nothing_ happened. The guy just has a staring complex, that's all."  
Janiel clicked her tongue on the roof of her mouth several times before shaking her head.  
"Look, Tys," she said, "if he could have made it any more obvious, he would have _licked_ your cheek."  
I felt my face heat up.  
"Ew," I said, making a face. "That's gross."  
Janiel rolled her eyes good naturedly.  
"_Fine_," she sighed. "If it was any more obvious, he would have ravished you on the desk."  
My eyes widened and I stared at her in disbelief, before finally finding my tongue once more, my face aflame.  
"Janiel," I said slowly, my teeth clenched.  
"Yes, Ty?" she chirped, blinking innocently at me.  
"Just… _Stop talking_."  
Fishing my diary out from my folder, I got to my feet and crossed the room, requesting the teacher's signature.  
Returning to my table, I gathered up my belongings.  
Janiel chocked her head to the side; Jo Jo arched her eyebrows.  
"Where are you off to?" she asked.  
"Where else?" I said sarcastically. "I'm going to boil my face to try and erase those mental images that _you _so generously bestowed upon me."

_**~TABU~**_

_**A/N: Tralalala, chapter two~ Thanks for reading.**_

_**Please remember to review each chapter so that I know if you enjoyed it or not~  
**_

_**-CH x**_


	3. Time Bomb

Title; To Anyone But You  
Authoress; Chrome Hearts  
Style: Chaptered Series  
Chapter: Three – Time Bomb.  
Fandom; My Candy Love  
Main Focus; Alexy x OC  
Rating; T+

_**A/N: There's a bit of metalanguage in this chapter for all of you A+ English students. Can you guess what it is? GOGOGO~**_

**Disclaimer; All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**~TABU~**

I sighed quietly, running my fingertips through my hair as I sat outside, my back against the large oak tree that stood in the middle of the yard. I trailed a stick along the ground, leaving patterns carved into the dirt in its wake.  
My face was still burning – and I was furious with myself for it.  
Letting embarrassment get the better of me like that… What was I thinking?  
Honestly, now.  
My body stiffened slightly at the sound of leaves crunching lightly under pressure.  
Without bothering to look up, I rolled my eyes. _**  
**_"I'm not coming back to class, Janiel," I called. "Not while you keep teasing me about _him._"  
I heard a rather deep chuckle and, out of the corner of my eye saw a silhouette sit down next to me.  
"And what if I'm _not _this Janiel person?" he asked lightly.  
I tilted my head to the side slightly to stare at him.  
"Well, that's yet to be decided," I replied, as I turned my gaze back to the dirt.  
A long, elegant hand grasped the stick and tugged it gently out of my grip.  
I let out a small sigh as I looked back up at the stranger who was twirling the stick around in his long fingers, the three bracelets of varying shades of blue on his wrist moving as the muscles in his wrist and hand rippled with movement.  
The stranger shook his head, thin strands of his silky charcoal hair fell in front of his eyes, and even though obscured by a wall of black, his crystal blue eyes still sparkled behind it.  
"No," he said, a small grin pulling the corners of his lips upwards, revealing his perfectly white teeth. "It has been decided – I'm not moving."  
I frowned slightly, my eyebrows knitting together.  
"Fine," I grumbled. "Suit yourself."  
I reached out for the stick, but with a gentle flick of his wrist, the stranger smoothly moved it out of my reach.  
"Who was this Janiel person teasing you about?" he asked as he dropped the stick on the ground at his side – the side farthest from me – and adjusted the navy scarf that was wrapped loosely around his neck. "He sounds like a mean person."  
"She," I corrected darkly. "Janiel is a she. Why are you even here, anyway?"  
The stranger shrugged lightly. "Turns out, I have a spare period in the morning, so I thought I'd take a look around. That's when I saw you. Now, I answered your question; you answer mine."  
I looked back at the dusty ground, reaching for another stick, only to have the stranger tap it playfully out of my reach.  
"She was teasing me about some new guy in our Theatre Class."  
The stranger arched his eyebrows, his hand rotating in a circular motion to encourage me to continue.  
"Apparently, she thinks he likes me. And, in turn, keeps insinuating I'm gay, too. In any case, it's rather annoying. Both Janiel, and the new guy, Alexy."  
I drew in slight breath, turning my head slightly to look at the stranger.  
His face was almost unreadable. What was once a bright, happy grin now strongly resembled a twisted frown. His eyes had lost their sparkle.  
Maybe he could relate?  
I shrugged lightly.  
"I don't even know why I'm telling you this. I don't even know who you are."  
The stranger laughed. It was a forced laugh, and held no traces of emotion.  
"I'm Armin," he said. "Alexy's _brother_."

_**~TABU~**_

"Have fun boiling your face then?" Castiel joked as he, Jo Jo, Lysander, Janiel and I walked around the school that lunchtime.  
Undoubtedly, that girl had told him. And Lysander.  
I sighed inwardly.  
"Thanks, Josephine," I mumbled quietly.  
"My pleasure," she replied, winking, and in one swift movement, had laced her fingers between Castiel's.  
Castiel cleared his throat, looking at me expectantly.  
"Well?" he urged. "Did you?"  
I shook my head slowly, running a hand through my hair.  
"I'm sorry – I thought that was rhetorical. No, not really. I met someone though."  
"Oh, really?" Jo Jo asked, wiggling her eyebrows. "Who? A _boy?_"  
I cussed silently. This wasn't helping my case. It really wasn't.  
"_Yes_," I growled, my teeth gritted tightly together.  
Castiel's face twisted upwards into a smile and I could tell he was holding back a laugh.  
I felt my fists slowly clench themselves into tight little balls, my eyes narrowed.  
"Leave the poor guy alone," Lysander sighed, pinching the bridge of his elegant nose. "He's endured enough of your torment."  
I shot him a small, thankful smile, my eyes briefly flicking to his and Janiel's entwined fingers, before back up at him.  
"Thank you," I said softly, and Lysander replied with a nod of his elegant head.  
Janiel's lips pulled upwards in a friendly smile.  
"So, the boy that you met – what was his name? Did you make another new friend?"  
I frowned slightly. "Alexy isn't my friend. And no – I didn't make a friend this time, either. The guy I talked to was Armin, Alexy's brother."  
"I see," she said slowly. "Why are you upset about it? Did something happen?"  
I nodded glumly. "I was telling him how much I didn't like Alexy… And then I asked him who he was."  
Janiel's lips puckered into a small 'o' shape and she forced a small smile.  
"Don't worry," she said softly, looking down as Lysander ran his thumb gently over the back of her hand, his eyes fixed straight ahead. "Everything will work itself out. I'm sure he'll forget soon enough."  
Lysander made a small noise and Janiel and I turned to look at him.  
His lips were pressed together in a thin line as he stared directly in front of us, an almost unreadable expression on his face.  
"Perhaps," Lysander said softly, "he_ won't_ forget about it."  
I tilted my head to the side slightly as I followed his gaze.  
There, on a small bench a little way off sat Armin, and his brother Alexy, their lunch in their laps, conversing quietly.  
Upon spotting us, Alexy immediately got to his feet, a wide grin spreading across his face, his lilac eyes sparkling happily.  
Armin however, lifted his head slightly, his narrowed crystal eyes hidden behind a veil of black. His lips contorted into a somewhat snarl. As he brushed his hair back out of his eyes, I could see, even from the distance that I was at, the seething hatred that burnt within them.  
Alexy waved enthusiastically in our direction.  
"Tyson!" he called happily, "Over here!"  
My gaze immediately fell to the ground. Not to try and hide the pale peach that painted my cheeks, or to try and ignore Castiel's not-so-subtle snickering. But to try and not meet Armin's eyes.  
He clearly didn't reflect the same enthusiasm his brother showed of my presence.  
And I didn't want to hang around any longer and wait for him to inform me of his reasons behind it.  
I gulped slightly as Alexy crossed the gap between where his brother sat, and where we stood, a wide grin playing across his face.  
He gripped my wrist lightly in his hands before towing me gently back towards where his brother sat.  
"_This_ is Tyson," he said, nodding in my direction.  
Armin lifted his head, a cold glare fixed on me.  
"I know," he said, his voice gravelly. "I've already had the pleasure of meeting him."  
I drew in a small breath as I looked away from Armin.  
He was nothing but a time bomb waiting to explode.

_**~TABU~**_

**A/N: Did you find the metalanguage? It wasn't very subtle, heh.**

**_Please don't forget to review each chapter, not just the last available one. I'd love to know about what you thought of each individual chapter._**


	4. Kaboom

Title; To Anyone But You  
Authoress; Chrome Hearts  
Style: Chaptered Series  
Chapter: Four – _Kaboom_.  
Fandom; My Candy Love  
Main Focus; Alexy x OC  
Rating; T+

_**A/N: So, **__**the lovely, beautiful WillowSioui has**__** come up with a pairing name. Aleyson. Ehehe, how cute is that? :3 I love that girl so much – she's amazing! 3  
Anyways, here's chapter four. Whoo. :D**_

Disclaimer; All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**_~TABU~_**

I shifted uncomfortably as I sat between Alexy and Armin on the small bench. Balling my hands into tight fists, I clenched the loose material on my pant legs.  
My eyes were locked firmly on the ground, and I dared not look up.  
JoJo and Castiel had left me for dead a good ten minutes ago and I cursed Castiel silently. Some friend he was.  
Janiel and Lysander, on the other hand, had the decency to stay in the immediate area, although, a little farther away than I would have liked.  
I felt Alexy slide across on the chair slightly, his hand brushed across mine.  
"Is something the matter, Tyson?" he breathed quietly and, fearing the worst, I quickly shook my head.  
I couldn't exactly say _'Your brother is a crazed lunatic and I'm terrified of him,' _because, well… Armin was also sitting next to me.  
"Nothing's wrong," I said, my eyes still fixed on a tiny tuft of grass in front of me.  
Alexy tilted his head closer to me, his warm breath tickling my ear.  
I my fists tightened around my pant legs as I tried not to flinch at the feeling.  
If I showed any signs of retaliation, Armin could very well murder me right there and then.  
"Good," he murmured, "I'm glad."  
I could feel my face begin to heat up, my stomach turning uncomfortably.  
Alexy moved his face a few inches away from my ear, his lilac eyes travelling down to my flushed cheeks.  
A small, satisfied smirk tugged the corners of his lips upwards and he turned back to his unfinished lunch, picking at the multigrain bread uninterested; his feet swinging back and forth under the bench as he did so.  
A few minutes passed in silence; Alexy picking at –and slowly mutilating- his lunch, Armin, his cold gaze locked firmly on me as though daring me to step out of line, and me – my eyes downcast; the small tuft of grass I had been staring at growing more and more interesting as the seconds ticked by.  
Finally, after what felt like an eternity of silence, Alexy turned to me once more, a small, friendly smile playing across his face.  
I lifted my gaze slightly to meet his, tilting my head to the side inquiringly.  
"Here," he said simply lifting his headphones from around his neck. "I want you to listen to this."  
I stared at him in surprise as he leaned forward, his headphones stretched out and posied above my head.  
"Huh?" I began quickly. "But-"  
Alexy smiled softly, his lilac eyes sparkling in the sunlight.  
"It's my favourite song, I want you to listen to it."  
He gently placed the headphones over my ears and I sat in silence as my head was filled with the lyrical geniuses that are the Red Jumpsuit Apparatus.  
When Alexy sensed the song was over, he tugged the headphones gently off my head and placed them back around his neck.  
"Well?" he asked, tilting his head to the side. "What did you think?"  
"Wake Me Up, right?" I asked slowly, thinking back to the familiar sounding song. "It's a good song."  
Alexy grinned happily, a small giggle escaping his lips as he tilted his head up to the sky.  
"I know, I love it."  
I couldn't help but breathe a sigh of relief as a loud bell echoed throughout the school grounds, signalling the end of lunch.  
Alexy got quickly to his feet and offered me a hand.  
I smiled my thanks, but, resting both of my hands on the bench, pushed myself up instead.  
"I'll walk you to class, Ty. Okay?" the bluenette grinned as he matched his stride with mine.  
I nodded, sighing inwardly.  
As we made our way through the school yard towards the entrance hall –Lysander and Janiel following a dozen meters behind- Alexy looked up at me.  
"So, how was lunch?"  
I shrugged lightly.  
"It was alright. Your brother is really quiet. Why was he-"  
His lilac eyes sparkled happily and a genuine smile played across his face, a light shade of peach painting his cheeks.  
"I wanted him to meet you," he paused for a second, sucking in a breath as if debating on whether or not to continue. "I wanted Armin to meet my first _friend._"

_**~TABU~**_

For the remainder of the afternoon, I felt absolutely horrible.  
Alexy had never had a friend before, and I had been so utterly horrible to him.  
I guess he was only trying to be friendly when he came and sat on our table. That's all there is to it.  
Yes. I don't see why I was overreacting earlier.  
And to think that I thought that he was…. That he liked… No.  
I chuckled quietly to myself, brushing my fringe out of my eyes with a fingertip.  
That's just stupid. I guess I was just imagining things.  
I looked around at the unfamiliar faces in the classroom; This was the only class I didn't have Janiel in.  
_Great._ There was nobody I could –or wanted to- talk to, and I'd finished my Anthropology booklet work well over twenty minutes ago.  
I sighed as I rested my head against the palm of my hand, my eyes fixed on the wall clock that hung above the teachers head at the front of the classroom.  
Thirty minutes left…  
Twenty seven…  
Eighteen…  
I closed my eyes, my fingers tapping out the drum beats to _Wake Me Up_. Opening my eyes again, I glanced up at the clock, surprise washing over me.  
Three minutes.  
How did the time possibly go so fast?  
I leaned forward slightly in my chair slightly, my eyes fixated on the tiny, fast moving red second hand of the clock, waiting for it to hit twelve.  
The shrill sound of the bell echoed throughout the classroom and I immediately got to my feet, brushing briskly past the other students as they collected their books sluggishly.  
I stuffed my books into my locker and grabbed my bag, slinging it over my shoulder.  
Students slowly made their way out of the classrooms that lined the sides of the hall and began to mill about, chatting to one another in happy tones.  
I rolled my eyes, quickly moving through the chatters of students and to the front of the hallway.  
Shoving the door open, I stepped out into the fresh air and brightly lit yard.  
It felt good to have finished class.  
I glanced quickly around the empty yard, my eyes falling on the large tree in the far corner of the desolated area, a small wooden bench sat underneath. That was where I was going to meet up with Castiel and Lysander for band practice.  
I smiled to myself as I started towards it, my bag bumping into my thigh as I walked.  
Unknowingly, I began to hum the tune of _Wake Me Up_, tapping my fingers on the leather strap of my bag as I walked.  
I felt long fingers wrap around the collar of my shirt and I was swung against the trunk of the tree. Pain washed through me as I looked around wildly.  
There, in front of me stood a furious Armin, his fist balled tightly around the fabric of my shirt.  
Keeping my body pressed firmly to the trunk, he dragged me around to the side of the tree farthest from the school that was concealed by tall shrubs and bushes on either side.  
"What the hell are you doing?" I hissed and Armin's eyes narrowed.  
"I could ask you the same thing," he replied coldly. "What do you want from my brother?"  
My face contorted to one of confusion, my brows furrowed and I scrunched my nose.  
"For him to leave me alone, maybe," I said darkly.  
It wasn't as though I hated Alexy's company. In all honesty, I didn't mind it. What I _hated _were the snide remarks from everyone when I was around him.  
Armin released his grip from my collar and I slid a few centimetres down the tree, my feet finally both flat against the ground.  
Armin's eyes darkened and he re-clenched his fists.  
"_What?" _he snarled.  
"I want him to leave me alone," I repeated, a little more loudly this time.  
Armin's fist collided with my stomach and I buckled over slightly, coughing, my hands clasp protectively over where his fist had made contact.  
Armin gripped the back of my shirt firmly and, as he squatted down next to me, pulled my face down with him.  
"Listen very carefully," he growled venomously. "Alexy_ likes_ you. If I find out you've hurt in in any way-"  
I let out another cough as I sucked in a rattly breath, the oxygen stinging in my lungs.  
"I'm not going to _hurt_ him," I replied gravelly, "because I'm not going to be anywhere _near_ him. Got it?"  
I arched my neck and hissed in pain as my back was slammed once more into the trunk of the tree.  
"What the hell is your problem?" I choked, trying to fix my gaze on him once more.  
"No," Armin said softly, almost deadly, "weren't you listening? You're not going to be avoiding him. I said he _likes _you."  
"Yeah?" I sniffed, "What's your point?"  
Pulling me slightly away from the tree, Armin tightened his grip, slamming my back into the trunk once more. I gritted my teeth to stop myself from making a sound.  
Armin moved his head closer to mine.  
"If you break his heart," he snarled, "I'll break your neck."  
I twisted around in his grip, slamming my shoulder into his.  
Startled by the impact, he released his grip, taking a half step back.  
"If I break it, it's going to be his fault, you know."  
Again, Armin's fist collided with my body, except this time, it was my cheek.  
I pinched my eyes shut tightly and coughed; the metallic taste of blood filled my mouth.  
"Want to say that again?" Armin challenged, his voice cold.  
"Yeah," I replied, my voice husky. "Tell your brother to stay the hell away from me."  
Armin swung his clenched fist back once more and I closed my eyes, unsure of how much longer I could keep this up.  
"Armin, stop!"  
I cracked my eyes open and three Alexy's swam into vision before quickly merging into one.  
His lilac eyes looked down at me with worry before he spun around to face his brother.  
"_Stop,"_ he said firmly.  
He lifted his hand, placing it atop his brothers clenched fist and forced it downwards.  
Armin dropped his arm to his side and stared at his brother in disbelief.  
"Why should I?" Armin defended. "Alexy, you should of heard what he was saying about you."  
Alexy looked over his shoulder at me sadly before turning back to his brother. He sighed quietly.  
"I know what he said about me," Alexy said, his voice quivering slightly. "I heard him."  
My eyes widened in horror.  
How much of that did he just hear?  
Armin began to raise his fist once more but, after a quick look from his brother, unclenched it.  
Alexy turned around to face me.  
"Is that true, Tyson?" he asked quietly. "All of those things that you said?"  
_No, they're not. None of it._"Yes," I said, coughing once more as I tried to draw in another rattling breath. "It's true."  
Alexy looked at the ground.  
"I see," he said, his voice quivering slightly.  
Armin's eyes narrowed into two, thin, and incredibly dangerous slits.  
"Get out of my sight," he hissed. I winced slightly, straightening myself up as best I could, one hand still firmly grasping my side.  
After a quick, challenging glance at Armin, I began to make my way out of the small secluded area.  
I let out a small cry of surprise as a hand wrapped tightly around my forearm.  
I didn't know how many more blows from Armin I could endure.  
I shook my arm free and spun around, my eyes locking on the figure behind me.  
Alexy stood, his hand still outstretched, his eyes full of both sadness and fear.  
"Tyson," he said, reaching a hand out towards me once more. "You're bleeding."

_**~TABU~**_

_**A/N: Tyson is a dick. An arrogant one, at that. But he has his reasons.  
So originally, Alexy's favourite song was going to be Angel In Disguise – The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus, but the lyrics were too blatantly obvious. So, I changed it…. To a NON K-Pop song. /shocked.  
(I just really like the song, to be honest. And 'Your Guardian Angel' has been overused. Big time.)  
Anyway, hope you enjoyed it.**_

**_Please don't forget to review each chapter, not just the last available one. I'd love to know about what you thought of each individual chapter._**


	5. Heart of Glass

Title; To Anyone But You  
Authoress; Chrome Hearts  
Style: Chaptered Series  
Chapter: Five – Heart of Glass.  
Fandom; My Candy Love  
Main Focus; Alexy x OC  
Rating; T+

_**A/N: Anon review time~  
kittydoggypigrrl;  
Nope, unfortunately not! It wouldn't be much of a surprise if he did. Besides, the last fic was a **__**Lysander **__**one – meaning the leading lady was bound to end up with him. As for this…. Alexy is simply just love. How can somebody not fall for his charm?  
If you'd like, you can make an alternate ending with how you think Tyson and Janiel should end up. I'd be curious to read that actually. (I didn't actually think the Tysoniel pairing actually existed until just now. Ha~  
I'll try. Promise.**_

_**Brace yourselves for fluff guys.  
**_

Disclaimer; All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

_**~TABU~**_

I sat awkwardly on a small stool in the unfamiliar bathroom, a chill running down my exposed back.  
"Keep still," Alexy scolded gently as he dabbed carefully at the multiple cuts and scratch marks that decorated my back with a cotton ball.  
I frowned as I watched him reach for a fresh cotton ball, submerging it completely in a small bowl of Dettol before dabbing it against one my cuts once more. My back twitched at his touch.  
"_Keep still_," Alexy repeated, amused and, moving one hand, he rested it firmly on my shoulder to hold me in place.  
"It hurts," I murmured quietly, biting down on my bottom lip as the burning sensation stung through my back once more.  
"I know," Alexy replied softly. "It just means that the cuts are being cleaned."  
I forced a smile. That was exactly what my mum used to tell me when I would scrape my knee.  
I flinched again as he moved his hand down my arm, coming to a rest on my bruised side.  
"That's going to need some ice," he said gently.  
"Maybe it won't," I suggested sarcastically, "if you don't touch it."  
Alexy chuckled, being extra careful to apply double the amount of Dettol to the largest cut on my back and pressed firmly. The stinging washed through me again, and I shuddered, pulling slightly to get out of his grasp.  
"Maybe," Alexy mimicked, "if you stopped complaining, this would get done faster."  
I frowned, looking down at my hands.  
"Why are you helping me?" I asked quietly.  
Alexy shrugged, shaking his head gently.  
"You heard Armin," he said as he dropped the final cotton ball into the small rubbish bin next to him.  
He moved slightly to the left, trailing a hand gently over my bruised side. "I _like_ you. That needs ice. Let me see…" He reached for a small rectangular shape on the floor, snapping it in half and shaking it lightly. Quickly, he pressed it to my skin and I let out a surprised gasp.  
"What is that?" I stuttered quickly.  
Alexy smiled. "An instant ice pack, silly."  
I sighed, my body slowly adjusting to the freezing temperature – the surface of my skin quickly becoming covered in goosebumps.  
"You like me," I said quietly. "So what? I was horrible to you. And yet, you're _still_ helping me."  
Alexy removed the ice pack and touched my bruised side once more before he looked away.  
"Whether you like me or not in return," he replied, "doesn't change the way I feel about you. And seeing you hurt… I couldn't just leave you."  
I restrained myself from rolling my eyes.  
"Alexy?" I asked, tilting my head to the side.  
"Mm?" he murmured lifting his gaze to stare at me.  
"You've known me for less than a day – you can't possibly _like _me."  
Alexy grinned sheepishly. "I do, though."  
I shook my head, a small smile playing across my face.  
This boy was absolutely crazy… In an adorable sort of way.  
"Oh yeah?" I asked, arching my eyebrows. "How do you know?"  
Furrowing his brows for a brief moment, Alexy thought.  
"Have you ever read Twilight?" he asked finally and I shook my head, my answer was almost immediate.  
"_No_."  
I'd vaguely remembered Janiel and Jo Jo arguing over those books. Although, their arguments were more so on the vampire they hated the most. I frowned slightly. At least… I'm pretty sure it's about vampires.  
The bluenette sighed, his lilac eyes locked onto mine and he contemplated a way to explain it.  
"Well, there's these werewolves in there who do this… This thing called imprinting. It's when they find the _one_, they fall instantly in love with them, regardless of any current situation and will always be there for them."  
I held back a laugh. So… He thought I was a werewolf? Or an imprint, whatever that was. Or a…? I was very much lost in that jumbled explanation. And it made me detest those novels even more. How was one supposed to comprehend something so… So complex?  
Hold on, did he just call me '_the one'?  
_I thought about his response for a brief moment before it seemed to click in my mind.  
"So, you're saying you… _Imprinted _on me, Alexy?"  
Alexy grinned childishly.  
"In a way – yes."  
I shook my head, running a hand through my hair.  
"That's gross."  
A throat cleared from the bathroom door and Alexy and I turned around.  
There, leaning casually against the door frame, arms folded across his chest was Armin.  
"So, I leave the guy alone, and you bring him back to the house, Al?" Armin asked. "What is he? A wounded puppy?"  
Alexy nodded. "He was bleeding, Armin. You didn't have to hurt him."  
Armin shrugged. "I had no choice. Now, I want to ask you something. What is _Tyson _doing in our house?"  
His crystal blue eyes fell upon me and he frowned slightly.  
"Actually, Al, let me rephrase that. What is Tyson doing in our house – _shirtless?"  
_I felt my cheeks begin to heat up instantly as I became very aware of my current situation. My eyes travelled to the floor and I stared at it quietly, not wanting to meet Armin's –now highly amused- gaze._  
_Alexy's lilac eyes ran down my exposed upper half before he grinned, gesturing to the ice pack he still held in one hand.  
"I was helping him," he said, innocently. He trailed a finger across the top of the raised skin on my back, revealing a particularly large cut. I shivered slightly at his touch.  
Armin shook his head, running a hand through his dark hair.  
"Are you sure?" he asked, "Or are you just helping _yourself?"  
_Alexy's grin widened and he turned back to face me.  
"Both," he said simply. "_Both."_

_**~TABU~  
**_

I muttered quietly to myself as Alexy gently pulled my shirt back over my arms, fastening the buttons as he went.  
"Still hurts?" the bluenette asked, staring at my unreadable expression.  
"It's not that," I replied quietly. "It's just-" I cut myself off, shaking my head.  
"Then what?" Alexy urged.  
I sighed. "I don't get you, I really don't. I get beaten up by your brother because I'd said absolutely awful things about you, and then… You take me home and clean me up."  
Alexy shrugged his shoulders as he offered me a hand, pulling me gently to my feet.  
"From what I saw, it was pretty much one-sided. You didn't want to hurt him, did you Tyson?"  
"Don't diverge from my question," I pouted and Alexy stuck his tongue out at me.  
"Don't diverge from mine, then," he retorted playfully.  
As he helped me through the house, he scooped up my messenger bag and draped it over my unbruised shoulder.  
I looked away. "It wasn't that I didn't want to hurt him," I said slowly. "I just… Didn't see any good in doing it."  
"So," Alexy said softly as he brushed away some strands of my hair that were caught under the bag strap. "You _do_ have a heart."  
I turned to face him, surprised by his statement.  
"Of course," I said, "don't we all?"  
I mean, everyone had a compassionate moment in which they could restrain themselves from punching a guy in the face at least_ once_ in their lives, right? Everyone except Armin, that is.  
Alexy cast his lilac eyes downwards. His brilliant blue hair fell across his face, shrouding it like a veil.  
"I don't," he said quietly. "Mine has been broken far too many times. Each time it breaks, a shard is always left behind. A piece of me that I will never be able to get back."  
I lifted my hand and touched his arm reassuringly.  
He looked up almost immediately, a soft shade of peach painting across his cheeks.  
"_Tyson_?"  
I smiled at him.  
"Don't worry, Alexy. I'm not here to break your heart."

_**~TABU~**_

**A/N:**

**_ Please don't forget to review each chapter, not just the last available one. I'd love to know about what you thought of each individual chapter._**


	6. Unless They Knew

Title; To Anyone But You  
Authoress; Chrome Hearts  
Style: Chaptered Series  
Chapter Interlude – Unless They Knew.  
Fandom; My Candy Love  
Main Focus; Alexy x OC  
Rating; T+

_**A/N You have absolutely no idea how amusing I find this fic to write. It's like… bursting at the seams with fluffiness. Ehehehe. Anyway, this is just an interlude to allow for a bit of a time skip for the next chapter; don't worry. It'd only be the span of a week~  
**_

Disclaimer; All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

_**~TABU~**_

"Tyson," Janiel breathed worriedly, wriggling out of Lysander's arms and getting swiftly to her feet as I entered the living room. "What happened to your face?"  
Castiel followed suit, getting to his feet, his eyes fixed on me. Except, unlike his sister, there was no trace of concern on his face.  
"Never mind that," he growled. "What I want to know is why you weren't at band practice tonight!"  
Janiel wheeled around to face him.  
"Cas," she defended. "His face! Just look at his eye…"  
"I'll give him another black eye in a minute," Castiel retorted. "I can't have my drummer playing hide and seek when we need to practice."  
I rolled my eyes, brushing past him and taking a seat next to Lysander on the couch.  
"In case you didn't notice," I said sarcastically, "I had urgent matters in which I needed to attend."  
Narrowing his eyes, Castiel stalked back across the living room and dropped into the small, two-seater couch next to Jo Jo. She placed a hand on his knee, using her other hand to turn his head gently to face her.  
"Don't worry about it," she soothed. "Just be thankful that Tyson is alright."  
She tilted her head to the side slightly, her thick, red-rimmed glasses sliding slightly down her nose.  
"What happened, Ty?"  
Janiel inspected the bruising on my cheek, using her index finger to guide my face from side to side to allow her to closely examine it.  
"He was punched," she said quietly, her gaze moving to Lysander.  
"Tyson," he said, his voice like silk. "Who did this to you?"  
I looked down, picking at my fingernails.  
"Tyson," Janiel said quietly. "Please tell us. If someone is bullying you-"  
At this, I shook my head.  
"Why would somebody bully me, Janiel? I mean, unless they're stupid…"  
Castiel let out a loud chuckle. "You mean, unless they knew you were batting for the other team."  
I shot a confused look in his direction, only cottoning on to what he had said after he winked, offering me suggestive hand gestures to help me reach my realisation faster.  
My lips pressed into a thin, agitated line and I narrowed my eyes. Getting to my feet, I started for the door.  
"This is exactly why I don't tell you anything," I growled.  
As I closed the door shut behind me, I heard Jo Jo and Janiel's muffled voices as they demanded Castiel apologise., of course in which he –loudly- refused.  
I sighed quietly as I heard the front door slam shut once more and I tilted my head upwards to look at the navy sky, spangled with glistening stars.  
A hand gripped my shoulder firmly and I was spun around, being met with Castiel's dark eyes.  
"Look, man," he started, "I'm sorry. It's just… This whole thing about you being gay –"  
"Castiel," I interrupted. "I'm not a homosexual."  
Slightly annoyed at the interruption of his –rare- heartfelt apology, Castiel shrugged before continuing.  
"Whatever. Anyway, it's just really weird for me, you know?"  
I furrowed my brows slightly in disbelief.  
"_You _think it's weird?"  
Castiel nodded. "Yeah, it is. I mean… I never thought that you of all people would be gay-"  
"I'm not though," I repeated, getting agitated. And, again, Castiel ignored me.  
"You dated my _sister_, of all people… And now you like men. You have to understand why I'm so confused. I have no idea what they taught you in Military Boot Camp, but-"  
I grabbed him firmly by the shoulders, shaking him slightly.  
"Castiel," I said firmly and he broke off from his rambling, tilting his head to the side slightly in confusion.  
"Yeah?" He sniffed. "What?"  
I let go of his shoulders, allowing my hands to fall to my sides.  
"I'm _not_ gay."

_**~TABU~**_

_**A/N: Interlude. Yay. Actually, that was my first interlude… Ever. And it's not as short as I thought it was going to be. SUCCESS! Anyway, as stated in the authors note; the following chapter will have a time skip of approximately a week. Because, relationships don't just happen overnight.**_

**_Please don't forget to review each chapter, not just the last available one. I'd love to know about what you thought of each individual chapter._**


	7. Ownership

Title; To Anyone But You  
Authoress; Chrome Hearts  
Style: Chaptered Series  
Chapter Seven – Ownership  
Fandom; My Candy Love  
Main Focus; Alexy x OC  
Rating; T+

_**A/N: Time skip~ Yay. **_Disclaimer; All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

_**~TABU~**_

I started the long walk to school alone. It felt odd not going to Janiel's house each morning to wait for her. And, without her bubbly presence, the morning just felt, well, empty. I still hadn't gotten used to it, despite already being a month into the school year.  
I was just over half way to Sweet Amoris High School when my eyes caught sight of a familiar blue haired figure that sat under a nearby tree in the park, his head tilted upwards to look at the speckles of sky through the trees thick cloud of leaves.  
What was he doing here?  
Stepping off the footpath, I made my way slowly across the spongy grass, taking a seat next to him on a particularly large root that had broken through the otherwise grassy surface.  
"Alexy?" I asked tilting my head to the side slightly. "Why are you here?"  
Alexy broke his gaze away from the tree's emerald canopy and turned to me, a small smile playing across his lips.  
"I didn't want to get to school too early," he said with a simple shrug. "But, while you're here – why not stay with me for a while."  
I sighed inwardly, my eyes traveling first down to the grassy ground, and then to his face once more.  
His lilac eyes glittered with hope as he awaited my answer. I couldn't just reject his offer – after all, it was just sitting with him, that was all. Not to mention Armin would have a thing or two to say if I did reject it…  
"Alright," I smiled, dropping my bag at my feet. "I'll stay."  
Alexy's smile widened and he let out a happy laugh, closing the –already small- distance between the two of us on the tree root until our knees brushed against each others.  
"Thank you," he breathed, tilting his head up to admire the small speckles of sky that were visible through the tangle of branches above us.  
"Tyson?" he asked quietly after a short while of silence.  
I glanced at him and he lowered his head to look at me.  
"Mm?" I replied, brushing some of my hair out of my eyes.  
Drawing in a deep breath, Alexy sighed. His brows furrowed in contemplation before he finally spoke.  
"I know that you don't like me," he murmured quietly, breaking his gaze away from mine and looking at the ground.  
"I do like you," I replied, my head tilting to the side. Where was he going with this?  
"Yes," Alexy said as he spun a dried up leaf between his fingertips. "But not the way I like _you_."  
I remained quiet, waiting for him to continue. Not answering, yes. But not out of rudeness, rather than out of sheer politeness – he needed some time to think, and I was going to give him that time.  
Finally, after what felt like an eternity, Alexy looked up, his lilac eyes fixed upon mine. His usual smile tugged the corners of his lips upwards, revealing his perfect white teeth.  
"Do you think we could still be friends?" he asked and I nodded. Small traces of peach painted across his cheeks and he reached out, gently placing his hand atop mine.  
"Thank you, Tyson. I've never actually had a friend before."

_**~TABU~**_

"What's he doing here?" Castiel grunted during lunch, pointing at the bluenette that stood at my side. "Are you aware that you're being stalked?"  
I glanced quickly at Alexy, who had his eyes narrowed at Castiel, before shaking my head quickly.  
"No," I said, my gaze still fixed on the bluenette. "He's not stalking me. I, er-"  
"Tyson asked if I wanted to hang out with him," Alexy interrupted, his lips pressing into a thin line. "I don't see your problem is."  
"_You _are my problem," Castiel retorted, shrugging his shoulders disinterestedly. "I don't think you're aware of this, but you are annoying my drummer."  
I looked between the two, helplessly. Holding up a hand so silence them, I was ignored.  
"I don't think you're aware of this," Alexy mimicked, "but you're arrogant and incredibly selfish."  
His long fingers wrapped tightly around my wrist and he turned, his lilac eyes looking into mine. "Come on, Tyson, let's go."  
Castiel got immediately to his feet. "Oh, Tyson isn't going anywhere. Isn't that right, Ty?"  
He narrowed his eyes dangerously, shooting a glance in my direction. "_Right_?"  
I furrowed my brows slightly in confusion. What were they competing for?  
"Uh-"  
"Exactly," Castiel snapped, his dark eyes moving to Alexy as he took a step forward. His hand gripped tightly around my free wrist and he gave it a sharp tug; I stumbled forward a few steps.  
In return, Alexy gave a –slightly more gentle- tug on my other arm.  
"Tyson," he pouted, "let's go."  
'Yeah, Tyson," Castiel sniffed, his grip tightening on my wrist. "_Let's_ go."  
With a roll of my eyes, I shook both of my arms free.  
"That's it," I sighed, looking first at Castiel, and then at Alexy. "I can't take much more of this - I'm leaving. The both of you stay here and work out whatever problems it is that you both have with one another. But I'm going before I lose a limb."  
I walked over to where Janiel, Jo Jo and Lysander stood, a small way off.  
"Come on," I said, wrapping an arm around Jo Jo's shoulder and leading her away. "Let's leave."  
Janiel moved to Jo Jo's side, but Lysander remained unmoving – his eyes fixed on the two boys who were now shouting insults at one another.  
"Coming, Lys?" I called, looking over my shoulder at him.  
Turning his head to face me, he smiled, his mismatched eyes glittering in the sunlight.  
"No," he said simply. "I think I need to talk to Alexy."  
I furrowed my brows in confusion and worry.  
"It isn't anything bad, right?"  
Chuckling, Lysander shook his head. "No, of course not. If anything; it's the best thing he could possibly hear."  
I arched my eyebrows suspiciously at him before turning back to the girls.  
"_Castiel..._" I grumbled as we headed away from the school's small courtyard. "Jo Jo; Your boyfriend is crazy."  
"Je sais," she laughed, smiling up at me. "Comme c'est le vôtre."

_**~TABU~**_

_****Chapter edit - some of this didn't make sense (to me, anyway) so I smoothed things over.  
**_

_**A/N: So Castiel obviously doesn't understand the concept of personal space. Alexy doesn't like to share. And has ownership issues.  
Chapter translations;  
Je sais – I know.  
Comme c'est le vôtre - As is yours.**_

_**Please don't forget to review each chapter, not just the last available one. I'd love to know about what you thought of each individual chapter.**_


	8. Lost in the Moment

Title; To Anyone But You  
Authoress; Chrome Hearts  
Style: Chaptered Series  
Chapter Eight – Lost in the moment.  
Fandom; My Candy Love  
Main Focus; Alexy x OC  
Rating; T+

_**A/N: WillowSioui – here you go, sweets! The cutesy chapter you've been asking for for a few weeks now~**_

_**Disclaimer; All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**_

_**~TABU~**_

For at least eight days following the Castiel incident, Alexy had been incredibly quiet and jittery whenever I tried to talk to him.  
As we sat together in Theatre Studies one afternoon, Alexy had his head bent over his script, his eyes out of focus.  
Unlike his usual, bubbly self that I had slowly grown to love, he seemed as though he was even more withdrawn and nervous than he was the previous day.  
"Alexy," I breathed quietly, leaning over to him. "Is everything okay?"  
Blinking, Alexy lifted his head slightly to look at me.  
"Hmm?" he murmured, slightly confused at first. "I'm fine."  
I sighed, touching his jacket-clad arm lightly.  
"I know you're not," I said quietly, "but if you don't want to tell me, I'm fine with that."  
Alexy offered me a small smile, one that held no emotion to it, before he turned back to his script.  
Moving my gaze to the paper that sat in front of me, I trailed a finger down my script, reciting my lines in my mind.  
_There are more dead people than living. And their numbers are increasing. The living are getting rarer.  
_I made a small noise of disapproval in my throat as I re-read the line. What sort of pointless play was this?  
My eyes traveled farther down the script and, stifling a laugh, I read the Logician's - who was to be played by Janiel- line.  
_Another syllogism. All cats die. Socrates is dead. Therefore Socrates is a cat.  
_Shooting a glance up at the black haired girl, I grinned at her.  
A light tugging on the hood of my jumper made me turn around. My eyes first glancing at Alexy's hand that was clutching the fabric of my jumper, and then to the boy in question whose lilac eyes were sparkling timidly in the brightly lit room – his cheeks were painted with a light pink.  
"I need to show you something after class," he whispered, the pink on his cheeks darkening considerably.  
I looked down at him and grinned.  
"Sure."  
Alexy chewed his bottom lip nervously before glancing down at his script.  
"Thank you," he said quietly, the flush in his cheeks continuing to darken.  
I smiled, shaking my head.  
Leaning over slightly in my chair, I put an arm around his shoulders.  
Immediately, Alexy looked up at me, wide eyed.  
"Look," I said, "you don't need to get so worked up about asking me something. You'll make yourself sick if you keep doing that."  
Alexy nodded silently, his eyes locked firmly on mine.  
"_Okay_?" I finished, taking my arm away from his shoulders. "Just relax. What kind of friend would I be if I told you that you couldn't show me something?"  
Alexy smiled meekly up at me.  
"Yeah," he murmured softly. "_Friends_."

_**~TABU~**_

I stood next to my locker at lunch talking to Lysander and Castiel about an upcoming gig when Alexy's shock of blue hair bobbed into vision.  
"Ready?" he asked, tilting his head to the side. He seemed to have recovered from his depressive spiral somewhere in the time it took him to leave the Theatre Class to now… Being less than ten minutes.  
That boy… He's so hard to keep up with.  
"Sure."  
I looked at him and smiled, taking a step towards him before I stopped, turning slightly to face my band mates.  
"Alexy's going to show me something. Want to come?"  
Castiel smiled, shaking his head.  
"I'll have to pass – I've got the afternoon off so I'm taking Jo Jo out for lunch. Sorry, mate."  
I shrugged, turning my gaze on Lysander.  
"How about you?"  
Mirroring Castiel's previous actions, Lysander shook his head, his silvery hair falling into his eyes.  
"I've got an idea for a song in my mind, so I think I'll work on that. Have fun, though."  
I frowned slightly at their answers and quickly, Alexy grabbed at my hand, tugging on it slightly.  
"Come on," he said. "It's important."  
My eyes lit up. "I bet Janiel would love to see it, too! Where is she?"  
"Er," Castiel stumbled quickly, as he searched his mind for an answer. "She's in her Forensics class working on an assignment."  
"_Oh_."  
Alexy ran his thumb over the back of my hand and I looked towards him.  
"I just want to show _you_," he said quietly, his cheeks a light shade of peach.  
A brief look of confusion washed across my face before I nodded.  
"Okay," I said and Alexy smiled, his grip on my hand tightening and he lead me away, weaving through the groups of people who milled about in the hallway and out into the courtyard.  
"Alexy?" I asked and he glanced back over his shoulder. "Where are we going?"  
"You'll see," he replied, his lips tugging upwards into a shy smile as he lead me towards the gardening club.  
I sniffed quietly, stifling a laugh. I didn't know he had a green thumb. In fact, I never in a million years would have pegged him as the gardening sort.  
"Don't tell me," I grinned. "You and Jade have started your own Vegetable Patch?"  
Alexy shot me a look over his shoulder inquiringly. "Jade?" he asked, his brows furrowed. "Who's that?"  
I shrugged my shoulders, shaking my head. "Don't worry."  
He lead me around the fenced off section of the Gardening Club boundaries and out into an open, meadow-like area. Large clusters of what appeared to be lavender and –My eyes narrowed and I squinted at the unfamiliar flowers- some sort of yellow flower dotted the grassy area which appeared to be completely secluded from the school.  
"Do you like daffodil?" Alexy asked as he let go of my hand, kneeling down to the grass and plucked a yellow flower from the grass. Twirling the stem between his fingertips a few times, he handed the flower to me.  
"Er, daffodil?" I asked, unsure. So _that_'s what they're called. "Yeah, sure. I like them. They're, uh, pretty."  
Alexy smiled, taking hold of my free hand once more and leading me a little further into the vibrant meadow. He pointed to a small, emerald coloured hillock that sat a little way off – a Weeping Willow stood atop it, it's branches drooping so low that they touched the ground, creating an almost spherical appearance.  
"This is what I wanted to show you… Kind of."  
"Ah," I said nodding as he drew closer to the tree. "It's pretty cool. I wonder what it looks like from the inside."  
Stopping atop the hillock, Alexy let go of my hand once more and parted the branches, creating a small entrance. I crouched down first, making my way through the small gap in the branches, closely followed by Alexy. Looking around, I smiled. Small spots of sun were dappled across the ground – the occasional glimpse of crystal blue sky was visible between the thick branches. The rest of the small sphere was cast into a slight shadow.  
"This place is amazing," I breathed, turning slightly on my feet. "How did you find it?"  
Alexy chuckled quietly, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly. "Well, actually, Lysander showed me it. That day when he stayed behind to talk to me… He told me it was where he and, well, er, what I meant to say was where we could, um…"  
"I see," I grinned, breaking my gaze from the tangled curtain of branches that surrounded us. My eyes flicked back to Alexy who stood nervously at the base of the tree.  
I moved quietly to stand beside him. "What's wrong?"  
Alexy shook his head, looking at the sun-dappled ground.  
Sighing, I moved in front of him, placing both of my hands on his shoulders.  
"No, really," I said, "tell me."  
Alexy looked up, his eyes locked firmly on mine. "I can't-" me murmured softly.  
"You can," I reassured. "Just tell me." I dropped my hands from his shoulders and waited.  
Chewing on his bottom lip, Alexy looked away. "Promise you won't get mad?"  
"I _promise_."  
Alexy exhaled his hands moving to my waist before turning me around, my back resting against the trunk of the Weeping Willow.  
"I didn't bring you here to see this place," he said, his face moving closer to mine. As his face moved nearer, I felt my heartbeat quicken, now drumming loudly against my ribcage. "You're here so that I can-"  
His lips brushed against mine in a gentle kiss, his eyes closed; his face a light shade of pink. I froze instantly, my eyes widening in shock.  
The kiss ended almost as soon as it had begun, and Alexy took a small step backwards, not daring to meet my eyes. "You're here so that I could show you my feelings."  
He forced a small smile and, turning, he made his way over towards the overhanging branches.  
I shook my head quickly, breaking out of my trance.  
"Alexy!" I called, "Alexy wait!"  
He didn't turn as he parted the Weeping Willow's branches once more.  
I started forward as he stooped down to pass through the tree's magic-like sphere, my fingers quickly wrapping around his wrist.  
He paused at my touch, glancing over his shoulder.  
Tugging lightly on his wrist, he moved back into the small shadowy area of the tree.  
"Alexy," I breathed, "_Please_."  
Alexy looked at me sadly. "No," he said quietly. "Tyson, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have. It's just-"  
With another gentle tug of his wrist, I pulled him closer, my lips pressing against his.  
At first, the bluenette's eyes widened in shock, before they closed. He wrapped his arms around my neck, his fingers tangling with my hair as he deepened the kiss.  
Giving me a gentle shove, be backed me against the tree, his hands sliding down my body to my waist where he lifted me up slightly.  
I grinned into the kiss, my legs wrapping around his slender waist as he held me there. Breaking for air, Alexy looked up at me and smiled.  
Reaching a hand out to him, I ran a fingertip down his jawline which caused him to shiver. Cupping his chin, I tilted his face upwards to meet my lips once more and the both of us were lost in the passion of the kiss. Alexy's tongue trailed along my lips, asking for entrance and I smirked, denying it.  
Alexy moved one of his hands back up to my neck, pressing my face closer to his. He bit down on my bottom lip gently and I gasped in surprise. Taking that as his chance, Alexy slid his tongue into my mouth, exploring every surface of it.  
After what felt like an eternity, Alexy broke the kiss, capturing my bottom lip with his teeth as he pulled away. Gently lowering me to the ground, Alexy smiled, his arms wrapping around my waist, his forehead resting against mine – our noses touched.  
I could hear his breathing, quick and rugged, as though the breath had been taken out of him.  
"Tyson," he breathed and I cut him off with a quick kiss to the lips.  
He smiled, his fingers tangling themselves in my hair as he held our faces together.  
"Tyson, I really like you."

_**~TABU~**_

_**Chapter edit: I just noticed I swapped between first and third person. Fixed that~  
**_

_**A/N: Okay guys. So that was my first time writing a scene like that. Ever. Ever, ever. EVER. Just thought I'd make that clear.  
(EVER!)  
I'll probably have to 'censor' it a little before posting it on MCL. Eh, oh well.  
Oh, and before I forget, the play mentioned in the first paragraph is called 'Rhinoceros,' written by Eugene Ionesco.  
We had to perform that for my year twelve Theatre Studies mid year performance. Two and a half hours full of…. Absurdity. O.O**_

_**Please don't forget to review each chapter, not just the last available one. I'd love to know about what you thought of each individual chapter.**_

_**Yeah…  
BAM.  
Chrome Hearts out.**_


	9. Aftermath: Who You Are

Title; To Anyone But You  
Authoress; Chrome Hearts  
Style: Chaptered Series  
Chapter Nine – Aftermath: Who You Are.  
Fandom; My Candy Love  
Main Focus; Alexy x OC  
Rating; T+

_**A/N: OPPA GANGNAM STYLE!  
That is all.**_

_**Disclaimer; All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**_

_**~TABU~**_

"So," Castiel asked as he sat on his bed opposite me, tuning his guitar as he did so. "What was it that he needed to show you?"  
I shrugged lightly, looking at my hands. "Nothing."  
"_Nothing?"_ Castiel laughed, shaking his head. "Mate, he seemed pretty excited to show you something. It can't have just been nothing."  
Sighing inwardly, I remained quiet for a few moments, not wanting to look at Castiel in the eyes.  
"He showed me a tree. It really was nothing…"  
Castiel made a small noise of disagreement in the back of his throat before leaning backwards on his bed, his head touching the wall.  
"I really thought that-"  
"Castiel?" I asked quietly, lifting my head to look at him. He pushed himself back up into a sitting position, his dark eyes moving to land on me. Making a circulate motion with his hand for me to continue, I sucked in a small breath.  
"Why did you invite me over just to talk about this?"  
Castiel's lips tugged upwards into a genuine smile and he chuckled quietly, running his long fingers through his dyed hair.  
"I just wanted to know if anything important happened, is all," he said, offering me a one shouldered shrug. "You know… Any good news."  
I shook my head, looking down at my hands once more.  
"No," I whispered quietly. "Nothing happened."  
Castiel let out a long, drawn out sigh as he got to his feet and crossed the room, sliding his back down the wall to sit next to me.  
"Look, Ty," he said softly, putting a hand reassuringly on my shoulder. "I'm sorry for what I said about Alexy. I guess I just wanted the best for my drummer. But after Lysander told me that, er, well… I guess Alexy is what's best for you."  
I kept my eyes cast downward, my fingers toying with the hem of my jumper. I could feel my heartbeat quicken at the sound of Alexy's name, and immediately, my mind replayed the day's events. Biting down hard on my bottom lip, I sat in silence.  
"Tyson," Castiel said quietly. "Is there anything else you want to tell me?"  
I sucked in a shuddering breath and looked up at my friend – I could feel my eyes burning from the effort it took to not cry and my teeth pressed farther into my bottom lip to stop it from quivering.  
"What happened?"  
"He kissed me," I whispered, burying my face in my hands in shame. "And I kissed him."  
Castiel made a small noise of surprise before he chuckled quietly as he attempted to pry my face away from my hands.  
"I don't see any problem in that, Tyson."  
A loud sob escaped my lips and I drew in another shuddering breath.  
"I do," I managed to choke out, my voice no more than a whisper. "Castiel, I'm scared."  
Letting out a quiet sigh, Castiel pulled me into a comforting hug.  
"Alright," he said, his tone annoyed. "I don't get you. I thought you'd be happy about this, not scared and upset. Explain. _Now."  
_I choked out another quiet sob before lifting my head to face my friend.  
"I'm scared," I managed to say at last, "because I think I like him."  
With a roll of his eyes, Castiel gave me a gentle shove in the shoulder.  
"Your point? I really like Jo Jo, but I don't go around crying about it."  
I shook my head meekly. "It's not the same. It's just… I… I'm not gay."  
The red head shrugged his shoulders lazily.  
"Alright, so you're bisexual, then? That's also fine."  
I flinched at the sound of it. I couldn't be. There was no way that-  
"I just don't want to hurt him."

_**~TABU~**_

_**Alexy's Viewpoint.**_

Armin chuckled quietly to himself as he watched me from across the dinner table, an amused glint in his crystal blue eyes.  
"I trust today was productive for you then?" he said, tilting his head to the side.  
I looked up from my casserole, a happy giggle escaping my lips. I could feel the blood rushing to my cheeks, but I didn't care. Armin had most likely already guessed, so there was no point in trying to hide it.  
"You could say that," I grinned, dropping my fork into my unfinished dinner and standing up.  
Armin sighed, a small smile tugging the corners of his lips upwards as he collected his plate and got to his feet, walking over to the sink.  
"I'm glad you're so happy about this, Al. But are you sure? I mean… Tyson-"  
I bumped my shoulder into his playfully, the light pink on my cheeks darkening slightly.  
"I'm sure, Armin," I said simply. "He's not going to hurt me. He even said so himself."  
Armin's smile widened into a satisfied smirk.  
"Oh, so that's what the two of you were talking about in the bathroom when you were cleaning him up. Right. Girly things."  
I narrowed my eyes and pouted.  
"They're not girly," I defended.  
Armin shrugged his shoulders, taking my plate out of my hands and placing it into the soapy sink water.  
"Right, if you say so." He paused for a moment in thought, before a small sigh escaped his lips. "I know I'm probably going to regret asking, but… What actually happened?"  
I smiled happily, my stomach growing giddy. I could feel my face steadily growing into a dark shade of red.  
"We kissed," I said simply. Then, held up my hand. "Wait, no. I kissed him, just to show him my feelings. And then, he pulled me back and kissed me."  
"That's great," Armin said, not taking his eyes off the dishes in the sink. "I'm happy for you."  
I waved my hands in front of his face excitedly.  
"But that's not all," I said, my speech quickening.  
"Armin sighed, tugging on the plug and flicking the bubbles from his hands.  
"Oh, really?" he said, a sarcastic grin on his face. "There's more?"  
I nodded eagerly, rocking on the balls of my feet.  
"Of course. There's more to a kiss than just the, er… Kiss. Wait, that didn't- Forget it. Armin, it was wonderful!"  
Chuckling quietly to himself, Armin crossed the kitchen to the pantry and pulled out a bag of potato chips.  
"I'm glad you enjoyed yourself. Now, if you'll excuse me – I'm going to go play Starcraft."  
I made a face as I followed him up the stars and into his –highly dorky, in my opinion- bedroom.  
The walls were littered with an array of World of Warcraft and Diablo collector's edition posters, and his shelves were full of Zelda figurines; his prized possessions.  
"But Starcraft is boring," I sighed. "And I've got more to tell you!"  
Armin drummed his fingers on his desk as he waited for his computer to boot up and I could tell he was doing his best to tune out the finer details of what I was saying.  
"And then," I grinned, "he wrapped his legs around me, and-"  
"Alright," Armin sighed, running his hands through his ebony hair. "That's enough. I get the point. You kissed your boyfriend. That's fantastic. Now stop with the detail already. There are some things I don't need to know."  
My grin widened slightly at his irritation.  
"Just letting you know the basics so you know what to do when it's your time." I winked at him and he looked away, grumbling in annoyance.  
"Besides," I added quickly. "Tyson isn't my boyfriend… _Yet_."

_**~TABU~**_

_**A/N: How awkward. I've had the same posters in my room as Armin currently has in his. Le gasp!  
So, that must be where mine disappeared to…  
What sort of sorcery is this?  
**_

_**Don't forget to leave a review. I love hearing from you guys.**_

**_-CH_**  
**_x_**


	10. Meet the Parents?

Title; To Anyone But You  
Authoress; Chrome Hearts  
Style: Chaptered Series  
Chapter Ten - Meet the parents?  
Fandom; My Candy Love  
Main Focus; Alexy x OC  
Rating; T+

_**A/N: I**__**'ve been receiving a lot of PM's on MCL from players who do not wish to recieve private messages themselves. If you'd wish for me to reply, please change this. I feel rude when I can't reply. **_

_**A-ha A-ha oh A-ha A-ha! Wait a minute! Bamsae dorog na na na na na. NA NA NA NA NA!  
*dances to EXID*  
Yeah, there's really not much to say with this.  
Updated upon request from WillowSioui~**_

_**Disclaimer; All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. The song mentioned in the authors notes is the property of EXID and loen entertainment. Jus' sayin'. **_

_**~TABU~**_

"There you are! I was starting to think you were going to skip out on me."  
I spun around on the porch, my eyes falling onto Alexy who leaned casually against the front gate, his arms folded in front of his chest, before I slowly turned back around to face my mother who stood behind me.  
"Whose that, Tyson?" she smiled, peering over my shoulder and waving at him; Alexy grinned, returning the gesture enthusiastically.  
I cast my eyes downwards and shifted uncomfortably.  
"He's, my er… New friend."  
My mother's eyebrows arched suspiciously. "_New _friend?"  
I nodded, not wanting to meet her eyes. "He and his brother moved here recently. I decided I'd be his friend."  
My eyes widened in horror as I watched her side step around me and move towards the blue haired boy, her hand outstretched.  
My body snapped around in their direction and I watched on in shock.  
_Please,_ I pleaded. _Please don't say anything…_  
"It's so nice to meet you," she beamed, taking both of Alexy's hands in hers. "I'm Ajcen, Tyson's mum."  
The bluenette's grin widened happily.  
"It's a pleasure to meet you, Ajcen. My name is Alexy."  
Slowly, I crossed the distance between the front porch and where the two stood, my bag bumping into my hip as I did so.  
_Please, Alexy…. Don't… _  
Alexy's lilac eyes moved to me and he moved to my side, draping an arm around my waist.  
"We better get going," he smiled. "It was lovely to meet you, Ajcen."  
My mother smiled happily at him before her chocolate eyes fell on me.  
"I'm so happy that you have such lovely friends, Tyson. Oh, and Alexy," she tilted her head away from me to take in the whole of the bluenette whose arm was still wrapped around my waist. "Please feel free to come over whenever you'd like. In fact, we'd love to have you over for dinner tonight. Isn't that right, Tyson?"  
I sighed inwardly and looked away, I could feel a light blush creeping onto my cheeks as Alexy gently pulled me closer to him.  
"Uh, yeah, mum. Sure."  
After saying another quick goodbye, Alexy and I turned to make our way down the quiet street and towards Sweet Amoris High School, his hand still wrapped firmly around my waist, his thumb stroking my side gently.  
As we turned into the secluded Sweet Amoris park, Alexy came to a halt. I looked up at him, confused. Using the hand that he –still- had wrapped around my waist, he pulled me into him.  
Hooking his index finger of his free hand under my chin, he tilted my head upwards, his lips pressing against mine in a sweet kiss. Surprised by the sudden gesture, my eyes closed slowly, and, as my heartbeat quickened, I returned it. He pulled away, capturing my bottom lip between his teeth and pulled on it gently. His dark lilac eyes twinkled with happiness.  
"Tyson," he breathed, his fingers tangling with my hair, bringing my forehead to rest on his. "I didn't expect you to tell your parents. _Thank you."  
_Still slightly flushed from the surprise kiss, I bit down on my bottom lip.  
"Tell them about what?"  
Alexy smiled sweetly, giving me another light kiss on the lips.  
"About _us._"

_**~TABU~**_

I sat awkwardly at the kitchen table by Alexy's side, picking disinterestedly at my dinner, one hand resting on my lap.  
"Tyson," Alexy scolded gently from my side. "You need to eat. Come on. Get some energy."  
From across the table, my mother giggled quietly to herself.  
"Such a sweet boy," she said, before she nodded in his direction. "Alexy is right you know. You need to eat."  
"I don't feel like it," I muttered quietly, letting out a quiet sigh.  
My mother arched her eyebrows in surprise, a small, teasing grin tugged the corners of her lips upwards.  
"Really? When do you _not _feel like eating?" Her eyes flickered quickly to Alexy before settling back on me. "Oh, I get it. Don't tell me you've gone all shy because Alexy is over?"  
"That's not it," I grumbled, and from my side, the bluenette smiled sweetly.  
His hand dipped under the table and he took up my hand in his, stroking the top of it with his thumb.  
I felt my body stiffen immediately, my head slowly turning to face him.  
His lips tugged upwards into a shy smile, revealing glittering white teeth.  
"If you've finished eating, Tyson, then so have I. Would you like any help with the dishes, Ajcen?"  
My mother shook her head and smiled.  
"No thank you, darling. You two just go upstairs and play video games." She flashed Alexy a knowing smile. "You look like the type to be a gamer."  
Alexy's brows furrowed for a brief moment before being replaced by a polite nod.  
"Of course. Let's go, Tyty."  
_Tyty? He… Gave me a nickname?  
_Helping me to my feet, he lead me through the house, stopping at the foot of the stairs in puzzlement.  
"I don't actually know where your room is," he said, laughing quietly.  
Shaking my head, I smiled and tugged his hand gently, leading him up the carpeted stairs to the second floor.  
Closing my bedroom door, I turned to the shelf alongside my bed, my hands running through my hair.  
"Okay, what game did you want to play?" I asked, glancing along the spines of the different game packages. "Fable? Elder Scrolls: III? Call of Duty? Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic?"  
Alexy shook his head as he moved next to me.  
I shrugged as I continued to read out games. Maybe, he was more of a horror type of person.  
"Dead or Alive? Fatal Frame? Silent Hill? How about-"  
Alexy's arms wrapped around my waist from behind and he rested his head in the crook of my neck; the tickle of his warm breath against my skin made the breath catch in my throat.  
"I have a different game in mind," he murmured, placing soft kisses up my neck and along my jawline.  
I began to stutter as his hands moved to my hips, turning me around.  
"But… Silent Hill. Y-You wouldn't rather like to play that instead?"  
Alexy shook his head, a small smile playing across his face as he held me close to him.  
"No," he murmured as he gently backed me towards my bed and helping me sit. His hand brushed softly along my jawline before moving to my shirt, his fingers making quick work of the first two buttons. "I'd much rather do this."  
"Alexy," I breathed, my voice no more than a whisper. "D-don't. Please."  
A small grin played across the bluenette's face as he pulled the collar of my shirt to my shoulder blade. Leaning forward, he placed sweet kisses along my exposed collarbone. I felt the blood rush instantly to my cheeks, my breathing become rugged. "Please. I don't want-"  
"Don't do what?" Alexy murmured against my skin as he slowly kissed up my neck and along my jawline. Swinging my legs up onto the bed, he climbed across me and settled down at my side.  
"I… You… My shirt. You-"  
Alexy grinned, hooking a finger under my jaw and bringing my face closer to him.  
"Relax, Tyson. I wasn't going to do that. You don't need to overreact. I just…" his lips brushed across mine and he moved his hands to the back of my head, tangling his fingers in my hair. "I just wanted to kiss you – that's all."  
He turned his face sideways slightly, capturing my lips with his own and I closed my eyes, returning the kiss shyly.  
I just… I wasn't attracted to boys but… But Alexy – he was different. I never felt this… No. I couldn't. I just-  
I trailed my longue along his bottom lip and they parted almost immediately.  
Strange. I said I_ couldn't _do this, but yet I _can't_ seem to stop.  
Lying me down on my back, Alexy positioned his torso over my body. His lips left mine and once again began to work themselves along my jawline.  
My face darkened considerably and I grabbed a fistful of his shirt in my hands.  
"S-stop," I managed to breathe. "Please. What if my mum-"  
Confused, Alexy sat up, pulling me up along with him. He placed an arm around my waist, using the other to lean my head against his shoulder.  
"You… Didn't tell her, did you?" he asked and I looked away, not wanting to meet his gaze – my face still aflame.  
"No," I said quietly.  
Alexy sighed, moving his head down and kissed my forehead softly. "I suppose it doesn't matter when you decide to tell her – the choice is yours. But what does matter is that we're here. _Together. Now."_

_**~TABU~**_

_**A/N: WillowSioui – I told you there was going to be a bed scene. What sort of bed scene you were expecting me to write, I'm not sure. But this is the most I could do, hehe~  
Thank you so much for that adorable oneshot, as well. **_

_**Thanks for reading guys. Hope you enjoyed it~**_

-CH  
x


	11. Under the Star Spangled Sky

Title; To Anyone But You  
Authoress; Chrome Hearts  
Style: Chaptered Series  
Chapter Eleven – Under the Star Spangled Sky  
Fandom; My Candy Love  
Main Focus; Alexy x OC  
Rating; T+

_**A/N: Originally, I was planning on updating Say It **_**(**_**당신이**__**그것을**__**의미처럼**__**) **__**or write a Cas/Nate oneshot…. But WillowSioui bribed me with a Kacen x Alexy scene in Pieces of April. And, you know… I couldn't pass up that bribe.  
**_

_**Disclaimer; All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**_

_**~TABU~**_

"So," Castiel grinned, quickening his pace to match mine as I tried my best to pull away from him. "How was dinner with the boyfriend?"  
I shot him a quick glance, my eyes narrowed before offering a lazy, one shouldered shrug.  
"He's not my boyfriend, Cas. And dinner was fine."  
Raising his eyebrows, a smirk played across Castiel's otherwise calm face. "Really now?" he asked, amused. "Then how was _dessert_?"  
Again, I shrugged, my pace quickening. "There was none."  
Jogging back to my side, Castiel draped an arm around my shoulders lazily. Leaning closer to my face, he offered me a small wink.  
"That's not what Alexy said."  
My eyes widened in surprise and I stopped, tilting my head to look at him – my vision was obscured by a veil of brown. Sighing, I pushed my hair out of my eyes and frowned.  
"What did Alexy tell you?" I growled, my tone overcast.  
Somewhat put off by my coldness, Castiel raised his hands in a defensive manner, positioning them between his body and myself.  
"He didn't tell _me _ anything," he retorted, "he told Janiel, however, what happened in your room."  
I frowned slightly at this, my lips pressing into a thin, agitated line. "And how would Janiel know?"  
Grinning, Castiel elbowed me sharply in the ribs. "Oh, come on. You know she _adores _anyone and everyone with the slightest homosexual tendencies. How could you assume she _didn't _have Alexy's mobile number?"  
Oh, that was right. Janiel couldn't seem to keep anything to herself.  
"And," I said quietly, my teeth clenched, "she told you?"  
Nodding, Castiel's grin widened. "Yep. She also told Jo Jo and Lysander."  
I sighed, running a hand through my hair.  
Not keeping anything to herself – that was an understatement.  
Looking at the ground, I pushed myself forward, moving in the direction of Sweet Amoris High School. I didn't want to meet Castiel's eyes. I couldn't…  
After allowing a few minutes to pass in silence Castiel cleared his throat, his dark eyes moving to look at me.  
"So," he prompted. "I trust that dessert was worthwhile?"  
I bit down on my bottom lip before offering him a small, shy smile.  
"You could say that."

**~TABU~**

The sky was alight in a mixture of oranges and purples as the sun slowly disappeared behind the horizon. A cold chill hung in the air as the town around us was shrouded by darkness. The sky turned into a rich navy, glittering with hundreds of tiny stars. High above us, the moon had taken over the sun's stead, suspended magically, a small glowing orb of milky white against its dark background.  
Alexy wrapped his arms around my waist as I sat on the swing in Sweet Amoris Park, pulling me up into his chest.  
"Look, Tyson," his lips next to my ear. "I'm not mad at you for not telling your mother. These things... They take courage, I guess. I just want you to know that I'm willing to wait for you. It's like I said earlier. I really like you."  
I lifted my head slightly, placing a gentle kiss on his jaw.  
_"__Thank you__,"_ I breathed.**  
**Giving me a slight push off the swing, Alexy took a seat on the rubber base, pulling me onto his knee, his arms wrapping tightly around my waist.  
I shivered slightly in the cool breeze and he pulled me closer to him.  
"Do you know why the moon looks so small from here?" he asked, stroking the goosebump-ridden skin on my arm. I tilted my head up to look at the sky as I thought about his question.  
"It's because it's so far away, right?"  
Chuckling quietly to himself, Alexy rested his chin in the cook of my neck.  
"No," he breathed. "It's because when the moon is high up in the sky –like it is now- its size is only compared to the vast nothingness of the night sky that surrounds it. But-"  
He lifted a hand, pointing towards a nearby block of apartment buildings. "If the moon is near that, for example, it appears so much bigger because we're comparing it with something on a sizable scale."  
I smiled, placing my hands on top of his. "You're too smart for your own good."  
We sat together on the swing in silence, rocking backward and forward in a gentle motion, before Alexy's lips moved to my neck.  
"Tyson?" he breathed, sweeping my hair to the other side of my neck. "I lied to you earlier, do you realise that?"  
My body stiffened immediately and it felt as though my heart had skipped several beats. Slowly, I turned my head to face him, a frightened look playing across my face.  
"What?" I asked quietly. "_When? _Alexy,_ I-"  
_Chuckling quietly, Alexy's lips captured mine, one hand tangling with my hair and holding my face against his, the other wrapped tightly around my waist as if afraid to let go.  
Finally breaking away from the kiss, Alexy rested my forehead against his.  
"I told you that I liked you," he said quietly. "I lied. I don't like you at all."  
The breath caught in my throat and I stared at him in shock.  
Moving his hand back down my side to sit on my hip, Alexy smiled sweetly.  
"No, I think I love you."  
Recovering quickly, a grin tugged the corners of my lips upwards. Giving his chest a gentle shove, he slid backwards off the swing, pulling me along with him.  
Placing my legs on either side of his torso, I bent down, placing a chaste kiss on his lips.  
Alexy smiled, as I got off him, helping him to his feet, and together we went for a moonlight stroll through the lamp-lit park, hand in hand. After what felt like an eternity, Alexy lead me over to the base of a large oak tree and we sat on the soft, dewy grass, our backs resting against the trunk.  
Caressing my cheek with a thumb, the bluenette slowly tilted my head down so it rested against his shoulder, one arm snaking around my waist and pulling my as close as possible.  
"Tyson?" he murmured and I lifted my head slightly so that my check rested on his shoulder. Placing a soft kiss on his neck, I smiled.  
"Mm?"  
A playful grin flashed across Alexy's face and his eyes deep lilac eyes sparkled with amusement.  
"I just wanted to let you know that… Even though you aren't naked right now, I still love you."  
I stuck my tongue out, chuckling quietly.  
"Way to ruin the moment. Thanks, though."

_**~TABU~**_

_**A/N: So, Alexy isn't very subtle. Not at all. Nope.  
**_

_**R&R!  
**_

_**-CH  
x  
**_


	12. Problem?

Title; To Anyone But You  
Authoress; Chrome Hearts  
Style: Chaptered Series  
Chapter Twelve – _Problem? _  
Fandom; My Candy Love  
Main Focus; Alexy x OC  
Rating; T+

_Anon Review Reply; Stella – Haha, that was actually a quote from something I saw absolutely ages ago. Can't remember what from, though. Glad you liked the update._

_**A/N: Attempt one at following my updating schedule list.  
**Edit: I'm currently out of town for the weekend, but my slightly intoxicated friend let me steal her computer to update this pre-written chapter. Yay for intoxicated friends.****_

_**~TABU~  
**_

Alexy's brow furrowed slightly, his lilac eyes looking up from the footpath and fixing themselves onto me.  
"Tyson," he breathed quietly, as he reached for my hand, entwining our fingers. Giving a gentle tug on my arm, I moved in closer to him, our sides brushing as we made our way slowly to school.  
"Tyson, I know that you… You're a bit unsure about this, but I just wanted to let you know that…. Well, you know. I'll keep us a secret, if that's what you want."  
I tilted my head to the side slightly, my lips tugging upwards into a small smile.  
"You will?"  
Alexy nodded, bringing my hand to his lips and kissing it softly.  
"Of course. I love you; I don't want to do anything to hurt you."  
Letting go of Alexy's hand, I wrapped my arm around his waist as we started through the empty Sweet Amoris park.  
"_Thank you."  
_Smiling his response, Alexy let out a happy sigh his gaze travelling up to the perfectly cloudless sky. The walk through the park was relatively peaceful – Alexy was humming to himself quietly, occasionally readjusting the liquorice red cord on his headphones. As the two of us finally crested the hill that overlooked Sweet Amoris High School, the bluenette came to a stop, turning me slowly to face him as he did so.  
"Do you have a minute?" he asked, tilting his head to the side. "I need to ask you something."  
Blinking a few times in confusion, I nodded, gesturing with my hand for him to continue.  
Alexy sucked in a deep breath before he looked down, avoiding my gaze. "Don't worry about it," he mumbled. "Come on, we're going to be late."  
Letting out a quiet sigh, I hooked a fingertip under his chin and lifted his head to look at me.  
Strange – he never acted like this. _Never. _Something must be bothering him.  
"No," I murmured softly as he tried to avert his gaze once more. "Tell me. Alexy, what's wrong?"  
Alexy frowned, wiggling out of my grip. "Don't worry about it," he said quietly, his gaze locked firmly on the ground as he started down the hillside. "I'll… No. Don't worry. It was nothing."  
I picked up my pace, moving quickly to his side. Reaching out, I brushed a lock of his blue hair from his eyes, offering him a reassuring smile.  
Something was bothering him. Something serious. Whatever it was, I was going to find out.

_**~TABU~**_

"Armin?" I asked quietly, moving to the older twin's side. I couldn't believe I was even considering asking him about Alexy. It seemed logical enough, as they were siblings but in all honesty – he scared the hell out of me. Armin made a small noise in the back of his throat, his eyes still glued to the small, glowing screen of his playstation portable. Resisting rolling my eyes, I sat down next to him, my back resting against the tree.  
"Why aren't you with my brother?" he asked in between the furious button tapping, his eyes narrowed at the small pixel characters on the screen.  
"I came to ask you about that, actually."  
I hadn't actually seen Alexy since this morning. Maybe he was avoiding me? Whatever it was, I was making myself feel sick by thinking about it.  
Turning my head slowly to the side, I suppressed a chuckle as Armin's tongue lolled to the side in sheer effort as he continuously tapped the _A _button on his consol.  
"Damnit," he growled. "Die, Sasuke, die!" Eventually the screen turned a shade of blue, a digitalised Madara standing victorious in the middle of the screen. Dropping his Playstation Portable into his lap with an annoyed sigh, Armin ran his fingers through his ebony hair.  
"Why'd I pick Baki?" he grumbled. "He's useless."  
I grinned at him, amused. "Baki's actually strong. You just didn't use his special move in time. Plus, Sasuke's incredibly over powering in this."  
Armin lifted his head, confused. "You know how to play Naruto Shippuden?" he sniffed and I nodded, my grin widening.  
"I'm quite good with Baki. I pick him."  
Making a small, unconvinced noise in the back of his throat, Armin dropped his console into my lap. "You beat Sasuke then."  
I shook my head, picking up the small, silver device and handed it back to him.  
"Maybe later. I came to ask you what was wrong with Alexy. He's been acting so…. Different since this morning."  
I smiled to myself, happy with my word choice. Armin couldn't possibly be mad at me for being concerned about him?  
Armin straightened himself up, his crystal blue eyes locking onto mine. "He's acting different? What did you do to him?"  
Or…. He could go and completely misinterpret what I told him. That's also cool.  
Honestly, I just think he wanted an excuse to be mean to me.  
Armin's fists clenched as he narrowed his eyes dangerously. "If I find out you've done anything to hurt him-"  
This boy is…. He's a demon. Yep.  
"I was asking what was wrong with him so that I could help," I snapped and Armin dropped his fist to his side.  
"_Oh."  
_With a slight roll of my eyes, I leaned back against the tree waiting for him to _finally _tell me what was bothering Alexy.  
Letting out a quiet sigh, Armin closed his eyes.  
"Alexy has been with a few boys…"  
I furrowed my brow slightly. Uh, that was cool? I'd been with a few girls…. Okay, so maybe just one. But it didn't matter. What did how many boyfriends Alexy has had relate –even remotely- to why he was acting this way? Honestly…. I think Armin knows about as much as I do.  
"-They've all hurt him. They've all hurt him to the point where he'd lock himself in his room and stop eating. Only recently has he started acting like he used to. And then, _you _come into his life – and on the first day of coming to this school, too. I assumed you'd be just the same as the rest of them, never really caring for anyone but yourself. Only in the relationship for one thing. That's why I hurt you so badly when you said what you did. I just want to protect him from as much as I can."  
Placing a hand on his shoulder reassuringly, I smiled.  
"I'm not going to hurt your brother, Armin. I'm just concerned. He's been acting a little _off _today, so I was hoping you could tell me—"  
"Er," Armin said, a small frown creasing his forehead. "I really don't know. Your guess is as good as mine."  
Thanks. Very helpful.  
I sighed, getting to my feet. "Alright, I'll go look for him then."  
"Tyson!" Armin called and I turned around. "You may say you won't hurt him. You may not even intend to. But, when you do – like I promised – I'll break your neck."  
Rolling my eyes, I turned back towards the school.  
That guy was a bastard. Really.

_**~TABU~**_

"Alexy!" I called, shoving my way past the students who milled about in the hallway at the end of the day. "_Alexy!" _ Slowing down to match my stride with his, the bluenette looked up at me, offering a weak smile.  
"Oh, hey Tyson."  
I pouted, my brows furrowing. "Don't '_Hey Tyson'_ me. I was worried about you all day."  
Alexy arched his eyebrows in confusion. "You were worried about me?" he asked, tilting his head to the side. "Why?"  
"You've been acting distant all day. What's bothering you?"  
"Oh," Alexy said quietly. "_That. _Don't worry about it. Okay?"  
I sighed, grabbing his wrist and towed him towards the Sweet Amoris Park. Clearly he didn't want to say it in front of anybody, but… I wasn't just anyone. I knew he trusted me – and I had promised myself I'd find out.  
"Please," I said quietly, wrapping my arms around his neck, bringing his forehead to rest upon mine once I was sure we were completely alone. "If something's wrong, tell me. I can help."  
Chuckling quietly, Alexy shook his head.  
"Tyson, you can't help with this problem. It's mine and mine alone to overcome."  
"Why not?" I answered quickly. Even if it was something small that could help him-  
"Because, Ty. _You're _ the problem."  
My eyes widened in shock and I pulled my face away from his.  
"P-problem?"  
Alexy sighed quietly. "Yes. You're the problem. "He looked down at the ground once more.  
My heartbeat quickened. I felt sick.  
"How?" I stammered. "I-I'm sorry. I-"  
Moving his hands to my hips, Alexy pulled me closer to him.  
"You're the problem, Tyson. But, you can fix it. Just say _yes_."  
"Oh, well, yes then."  
Again, Alexy chuckled. "Not yet, silly. You need to wait until I've said it."  
Wrapping his arms around my waist, he sucked in a deep breath. His lilac eyes locked firmly on mine.  
"Tyson," he breathed. "Will you be my boyfriend?"  
Immediately, the breath caught in my throat, my face heating up.  
Reaching out, I ran a finger along his jawline before bringing my hand to rest, cupped around the back of his neck.  
"_Yes." _

_**~TABU~  
**_

_**A/N: So I got to have my little dork moment in this chapter, too. Baki was always my favourite to play as.  
Pfft, finally, Alexy. And it only took you, what? Like, twelve chapters? Bravo.  
Wae you so shy?**_

R&R!

-CH  
x


	13. Only a Matter of Time

Title; To Anyone But You  
Authoress; Chrome Hearts  
Style: Chaptered Series  
Chapter Thirteen – _Only a matter of time…_   
Fandom; My Candy Love  
Main Focus; Alexy x OC  
Rating; T+

_Anon review reply; ishahalima – So do I, muffin. So do I. He's such a cutiepie. xDDD_

_**A/N: So, this is more-so a feel-better-soon chapter dedicated to WillowSioui who is currently sick. This may not seem like a 'get well' sort of thing at the start, but… She knows where I'm heading with this.  
Hope you enjoy it.**_

_**Disclaimer; All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. Nobody bothers to read these things nowadays so that is a disclaimer in itself.**_

_**~TABU~  
**_

I watched on helplessly as the three girls rounded on Alexy, backing him up against the lockers and as far away from me as possible.  
Again and again, Amber and her two followers threw insult after insult at him; their jeering and gleeful hooting echoing throughout the otherwise deserted hallway.  
Originally, Alexy had tried to stand up for himself, to stand his ground. Rather defensively, too. When that didn't work he tried a somewhat more placid approach – reasoning with them. That, too, didn't work.  
_No_, it only served to make matters worse.  
Their insults worsened, cutting like knives through him and he shook his head helplessly, glancing in my direction.  
"_Tyson_," he whispered pleadingly, and almost instantly, my fists clenched themselves tightly. My body shook with effort as I forced myself to not go hurt the blonde as much as physically possible.  
"Your little boyfriend isn't much help now. You disgust me," Amber snorted angrily and her companion, Charlotte nodded her head in agreement.  
"Homosexuals, here in Sweet Amoris," Li added jeeringly. "How gross can you get?"  
I sucked in a deep breath and pushed my way through the three girls to Alexy's side. Immediately, the bluenette's long fingers wrapped around my hand and he pulled me closer to his side as though afraid I'd get hurt if I stood any farther from him.  
I narrowed my eyes dangerously as I glowered at the three girls.  
"Pathetic," I snarled. "All of you. At least he has _found_ love, which is more than I can say for you."  
I looked all three of them up and down, putting particular emphasis on the bitter finish when my eyes fell upon Amber.  
"Who in their right mind would ever want to _love you_?"  
Amber's eyes glittered furiously. "What did you say?" she hissed and I matched her gaze unblinkingly.  
"You heard me," I replied levelly, giving Alexy's hand a small, reassuring squeeze. "You're selfish, you're inconsiderate, you're fake, and above all else - you're _cruel_."  
Amber took a step forward, her eyes flashing dangerously. Her open palm swung backwards before, with a loud _SLAP _came down upon my face. Pain washed through my cheek, but I kept my eyes firmly locked on the blonde in front of me, my teeth gritted in anger.  
"How dare you," Amber shrieked. "You, you-"  
"Amber!" a voice demanded from behind the trio. "What are you doing?"  
Amber rolled her eyes. "I'm teaching these boys a lesson, Marilyn," she replied, her eyes never once leaving mine.  
The girl whom I assumed was named Marilyn pushed her way through the girls and stood in front of Alexy and I.  
"No," she replied darkly. "You have absolutely no right to criticize them for being in love."  
She was angry now. And, although I could only see the back of her, I could tell that she was scowling.  
"You've got that right," said a familiar, deep voice. Armin stood a little way off, positively furious as he glared, eyes narrowed, at Amber, Charlotte and Li. "You better back off now, or else you'll have me to deal with."  
"You?" Amber quipped. "And why would I be scared of you?"  
"Because," Armin growled, his voice low, almost deadly. He jabbed his thumb over his shoulder. "That boy you were picking on; that's my _brother. _And that boy you just slapped; that's my brother's _boyfriend_. Are you getting where I'm going with this?"  
I sighed inwardly, relieved that I wasn't on the receiving end of Armin's rage for once. In all truth, he was terrifying. He really was a demon.  
Seeming to get the hint, either by Armin's deathy stare or venom-laced words, Amber nodded her head slightly, sucking in a deep breath. Quickly, she turned and made her way down the hallway, her sheep-like friends following behind her muttering reassuring nothings as they went.  
As soon as they had left, Alexy loved his hand to my cheek, gently touching the flaming slap mark.  
"I'm sorry," he murmured as he traced a thumb across the warm surface before grabbing at my hand once more. Pulling me gently into him, he wrapped his arms protectively around my torso. "I didn't mean for you to get hurt. Tyson, I-"  
"It's alright," I smiled placing a gentle kiss on his cheek. "I promise."  
Armin cleared his throat rather loudly, looking away – his eyes falling onto the remaining girl.  
"Why are you still here?" he asked, his voice low, almost threatening. "Who are you?"  
Marilyn shrugged one shoulder lazily; her deep chocolate eyes glittering with amusement.  
"I'm Amber's friend," she said simply.  
"Amber's friend?" Armin's eyes narrowed into slits almost immediately. He sure did know how to jump to conclusions. "Then you-"  
"I was trying to put an end to this," Marilyn interrupted quickly. "Just as you saw."  
Armin nodded slowly as he contemplated what she had just said.  
Finally, he let out a long, drawn out sigh.  
"Alright," he said. "Thank you."

_**~TABU~**_

"How did Amber know?" I asked as Alexy, Armin and I sat with Marilyn during lunch. "I mean… Nobody-"  
Marilyn frowned slightly, small green flecks becoming visible in her otherwise chocolate eyes.  
"We saw you yesterday," she replied simply. "The two of you at the park. We wouldn't have thought anything of it… But then, you kissed one another."  
Armin rolled his eyes, tugging uncomfortably on his scarf. "The two of you need to be more careful," he warned gently. "You don't want a lot of people to know, right?" At this, he shot me a quick glance and I shook my head.  
A quiet sigh escaped Marilyn's lips. "Unfortunately, Amber plans on telling as many people as possible. I've tried to stop her, but she won't listen to reason."  
I felt the blood drain out of my face and Alexy pulled me closer to him.  
"It's alright," he murmured quietly. "We can deal with this."  
I offered him a small smile before turning back to Marilyn.  
"Tell me again why you're friends with her," I grumbled sarcastically.  
A quiet giggle escaped her lips. "Sometimes, I forget myself. But, somebody has to try and keep her in line. I guess that's my job since individual thought process is clearly beyond Li and Charlotte."  
There was a brief pause before Marilyn glanced first to Alexy and I, and then at Armin.  
"I'll try and help whatever way I can," she said. "Because, if Amber is planning on _actually _telling everyone – what you received today was only a small taste of what you're going to get from now on. And, to be perfectly honest, if that's the case – you're going to need all the help you can get."

_**~TABU~**_

A/N: I'd like to mention that Marilyn is from the genius mind of WillowSioui. She belongs to her.  
Also, just in case you've forgotten – Jo Jo also belongs to WillowSioui.

Yep.  
My head hurts. ;A;

-CH  
x 


	14. EnTyson

Title; To Anyone But You  
Authoress; Chrome Hearts  
Style: Chaptered Series  
Chapter Fourteen - En_Tyson_  
Fandom; My Candy Love  
Main Focus; Alexy x OC  
Rating; T+

_**A/N: Can you guess the chapter title? Say it really fast. En…Tyson. Entyson. Enticing. Yep. I'm lame. xD  
**_

_**Disclaimer; All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. Nobody bothers to read these things nowadays so that is a disclaimer in itself.  
**_

_**~TABU~**_

"Alright," Alexy sighed as the two of us walked side by side into the Theatre classroom. "For the last time, Tyson, relax. Amber was just trying to get to you. She was just doing her best to try and provoke you."  
I shook my head quickly as I matched my stride with his. "But Alexy," I murmured quietly as we took our seats in the otherwise empty classroom. "She- I-"  
Furrowing my brows slightly, I attempted to string my sentence together. "What if she actually tells everyone? What if…" I shuddered quietly at the thought. "What if my dad finds out?"  
Reaching out, Alexy entwined my fingers with his, stroking the back of my hand gently with his thumb. "What's wrong with that?" he asked, tilting his head to the side.  
I inhaled sharply, lifting my gaze to meet my boyfriends.  
"There's a reason why my _fathe_- no. He doesn't deserve to be addressed as that. There's a reason why _that man _wasn't at dinner. He's a horrible, violent, alcoholic man who is incredibly homophobic."  
"I see," Alexy said nodding his head slowly. "So, he was out for the night when I came over?"  
I made a face, shaking my head. "No. He hasn't been home for a few years now. Mum kicked him out when she discovered he was hurting me. He-"  
Alexy's arms wrapped around my shoulders and he pulled me into his chest – the chair I was sitting on scraped across the concrete floor as he dragged me towards him.  
"I won't let him touch you again, Tyson. I promise."  
I bit my bottom lip nervously. "It's not that… What if Amber _does _tell people? What if word gets back to my fat- Him? What will I do then?"  
Alexy's grip on me tightened and he rested his chin in the crook of my neck.  
"He won't find out," he soothed. "I'll protect you. Alright?"  
Looking away, I let out a quiet sigh. "He's fighting for custody over me, Alexy. He's fighting… And winning."  
I tilted my head upwards to face him. I felt sick. Everything about that man made me physically ill.  
"I don't want to go. I don't want to leave you."  
Alexy stared at me in silence for a few moments as the rest of the students milled slowly into the room, chattering loudly to themselves before finally, he managed to talk. It was barely more than a whisper, but the words that left his lips meant the world to me.  
"I won't let him take you, Tyson."  
And with those words, no matter how simple they were, I felt as though a weight had been lifted off of my shoulders.  
I trusted every aspect of what he said. Believed in them fully.

_**~TABU~**_

For the remainder of the day, I seldom talked. In talking's stead, the most anyone could receive from me was a grunt, nod or vague gesture. Alexy had noticed the drastic change in mood, so, when the final bell rang throughout the school signalling the end of the day he dragged me out of the school yard as quickly as possible. Tilting my head to the side, I shot him an inquisitive look.  
The bluenette rolled his eyes.  
"You need to have some time out to relax," he said simply. "To just get some things off your chest. Janiel told me about your favourite place. Maybe there you'll want to talk about _everything _that is bothering you."  
I shook my head. The lake? I didn't want to go there. I hadn't actually stopped near it in- I wasn't exactly sure how long. But that place held memories. Feelings. Things I didn't want to rekindle. Things I wanted to keep buried forever.  
"Alright," Alexy said slowly, how brows furrowed as he thought. "How about a café?"  
A café? That sounded decent enough.  
I looked up at him and nodded.  
"So you're alright with that?" Alexy asked and again, I nodded.  
A small, annoyed groan escaped the bluenette's lips and he stopped walking, grabbing me by the shoulders.  
"Cut it out, will you? You can't just stop talking! It's driving me insane! Look, stop moping about – it's not going to do anything for you; you know that, right? If you're scared about your father, that's completely understandable. But you're not doing anything to help yourself if you keep this up."  
I sighed looking away.  
"Tyson," he said, his voice low. "Do you understand?"  
_Yes. _He was right. Not only did I know it, but _he _knew it too. I was being ridiculous. Utterly stupid. Childish.  
I offered him a one shouldered shrug and a nod.  
"_Tyson_!" Alexy growled angrily. "Talk to me!"  
Mumbling something under his breath, he inhaled sharply.  
"Fine," he said, "do what you want."  
Side-stepping around me, Alexy began to walk off, his strides long. Fast. And after a few moments, he turned the nearest corner, disappearing completely.  
Quickly, I readjusted my bag and sprinted after him, slowing down at his side.  
As I matched my pace with his, Alexy said nothing – his gaze fixed firmly in front of him.  
I reached out quickly, catching his jacket between my fingers.  
Slightly surprised by the action, the bluentette stopped, turning slightly to face me.  
"Alexy," I breathed quietly as I tilted my head upwards slightly to look at him. "I'm _sorry_."  
The bluenette remained silent for a few moments before the corners of his lips tugged upwards into a small smile.  
"I forgive you," he said brushing a few loose strands of hair from my face. "Even if your attitude can be insufferable."  
I made a face, sticking my tongue out at him.  
Chuckling quietly, Alexy gestured for me to follow him and the two of us walked side by side through the streets of Sweet Amoris until we came across a small, elegant café.  
"Just remember Tyson," he said as he held the door open for me. "No matter what the problem is – talk to me about it. I promise I'll help you through it."

_**~TABU~**_

_**A/N: What is this? I don't even… **_

_**Yeah. I spent six hours today on a train traveling to and from a friends house. I'm exhausted. And, when I'm exhausted, random, unexpected, and completely farked plots come into mind.  
Yep.**_

_**Tyson's daddy dearest is based off of a particular bastard that I have the pleasure of knowing.**_  
_**That is all.**_

_**Oh. Also -  
Entice; To tempt, to lure, to bait… It doesn't always mean 'to attract' or 'to seduce.' And in this case, it certainly doesn't. No. In this chapter… Alexy is luring Tyson out of the semi-shell he has slipped into.  
Makes sense…. To someone who is running off of three hours of sleep, at least.**_  
_**And now to work on an essay and try not to pass out on my computer in the process.  
/so sleepy.**_

**_-CH_**  
**_x_**


	15. The Last

Title; To Anyone But You  
Authoress; Chrome Hearts  
Style: Chaptered Series  
Chapter Fifteen – The Last  
Fandom; My Candy Love  
Main Focus; Alexy x OC  
Rating; T+

_**A/N: **__Ya! Uriga wollae hanaro taeeonatdeon sugan! Galsurok somojeogin i segyereul mannan sungan! Urin jeomjeomjeommeoreojyeoga jeonjeon! Dullo kkaejyeobeorin chae himeul irheobeorin taeyang!  
Galsurok, galsurok, galsurok, galsurok deo. Ganjeolhaetdeon kkumui segyereul dasi majuhaneun sugan! Nae gaseumi ttwinda, magu ttwinda. Doong, doong, doong, doong, doong, doong~_

_Oh, my. I think I'm finally becoming an EXOtic. About time. Although, I still don't like Kris. *hides*_  
_Eh. More of a fangirl for CHILL, and they debut tomorrow at the Jay Park concert. Imma stop talking (and fangirling over D. ) now. Waw, it's been a while since I updated this. Like, two weeks? Whoops._

_**Disclaimer; **__All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. Nobody bothers to read these things nowadays so that is a disclaimer in itself._

_**~TABU~  
**_

I sat quietly, my eyes cast downwards as the room was filled with a sound so absolutely horrible that it made my stomach churn and my legs shake. Trying my best to ignore it, I played with the cuff of my shit desperately trying to keep my attention on anything but the location of the sound that was making me physically ill.  
A soft elbow in my side made me glance up first at my mother, and then at the man who sat in the Plaintiff box beside the judge. Aside from his unkempt stubble and dark bags under his eyes, the resemblance between him and I was uncanny. As expected, of course; the man's blood ran through my veins.  
Brushing his dark, coffee coloured hair out of his chocolate eyes, he continued to speak in his deep, gravelly voice. I bit my bottom lip, hard, casting my gaze downwards once more. I couldn't stand to be in the same city as him, let alone the same _room. _I clenched my hands tightly, capturing the fabric of my suit pants as I did so. This was the third court case in just over a month; however, unlike the ones before this – this was the decider. The one that would either allow me to continue being happy, or will tear my heart out of my chest.  
I sucked in a small breath as my father's speech drew to a close, thumbing a loose button on my shirt was I waited. The judge sat silently as he waited for my father to return to his seat on the opposing bench before turning to shift through paperwork that was strewn across his circular desk – his glasses sliding down the bridge of his nose as he did so.  
The judge cleared his throat loudly before pausing, his eyes glancing over his papers once more. After quickly amending something on it in a hasty scribble, he glanced up at the almost empty courtroom.  
"It is within my power to transfer custody of Tyson Belmont to his father, Trevor Belmont so long as he swears to provide for him."  
It felt as though my heart had stopped beating completely as my gaze locked with my fathers. Instantly I froze, completely horrified. From beside me, I heard my mum let out a loud cry, getting to her feet quickly, her arms wrapping protectively around my shoulders.  
"You can't!" she said, her voice quivering with fright.  
The judge pushed his glasses back up the bridge of his nose with a fingertip as he glanced down at my mother.  
"Court is _adjourned_."  
I tried to shrink back into my mother's arms as a figure stopped before us, his chocolate eyes fixed on me.  
"You're coming with me, Tyson."

_**~TABU~**_

I sat on my bed – it had been completely stripped of all linen, as had my room been stripped of its interior. The shelves were empty. The draws were empty. The desk was empty. I was empty.  
I had said goodbye to everyone yesterday – everyone except for _Alexy. _It was going to take much longer to say goodbye to him, and many more tears to be spilled on his account.  
I sat in a daze as I waited, and after what felt like an eternity, my bedroom door cracked open and Alexy's small face poked in.  
"Tyson," he breathed quietly, "please. You don't have to go. You could always stay with me."  
I shook my head as he crossed the room, taking a seat on my bed beside me.  
"I have to go," I murmured, my voice and heart were breaking. "I'm so sorry, Alexy. I didn't mean for this to happen."  
The bluenette's arms wrapped tightly around my waist and he pulled me into his chest, his chin resting in the crook of my neck.  
"No," he said, his warm breath tickling the exposed skin on my neck. "It's not your fault, Tyson – you didn't ask for this. Don't you _dare _think it's your fault." He paused for a second before lifting his head slightly. "Where's Ajcen? I didn't see her at all when I came in."  
Letting out a quiet sigh I looked away. I could feel the tears stinging my eyes as I tried to string a shaky sentence together. "She left last night. She didn't want to see me go. She swore she never wanted to see that man near me again and… She just couldn't bear to watch me leave."  
"I see," he murmured.  
I heard the low rumble of a car in the distance drawing steadily nearer and my heart skipped a beat. The definite thud of the wheels as they ran up the gutter and into the driveway meant that my time with my boyfriend was cut short. The piercing sound of the horn that followed only seemed to emphasise the fact that my own personal h*ll had begun.  
Alexy helped me to my feet and walked me to the door. Turning, he grabbed a fistful of my shirt and pulled me into him, placing a chaste kiss on my lips as he did so. As he pulled away, his teeth captured my bottom lip – his glittering lilac eyes staring deep into mine.  
"I really do love you, Tyson," he said as he brushed some loose strands of hair out of my eyes. "And remember – goodbyes aren't always forever."

_**~TABU~**_

**A/N: **_I'm not even going to try and excuse myself for how short this is. Really…  
I'm just not in the mood to write tonight. Obviously. The amount of spelling mistakes I had to correct… Its insane. I've been home for about three hours now – and out of the house since 6.30 this morning. That's fourteen hours of running all over the city trying to get things sorted. Ugh.  
Sleepy._


	16. Fraying

Title; To Anyone But You  
Authoress; Chrome Hearts  
Style: Chaptered Series  
Chapter Sixteen – Fraying  
Fandom; My Candy Love  
Main Focus; Alexy x OC  
Rating; T+

**A/N: **In all honesty, I can't remember what I was supposed to update next. This or Deception.  
Seeing this is at the top of my list, I'm going to assume it's the one I was supposed to update next.  
(Although I have a feeling it was supposed to be Deception. Oh well.)

_**Disclaimer; **__All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. Nobody bothers to read these things nowadays so that is a disclaimer in itself._

_**~TABU~**_

To any normal person, the house was almost as identical to the other houses that lined the street; the weather-beaten white paint that coated the wooden house peeled and cracked in all directions. The grass was unmown and came up to about the middle of a person's calf. Moss and weeds encrusted the cracks in the concrete, creating a network of dark green leading up towards the splintered front door. A small, waist high cyclone fence, rusted as it was, ran along the perimeter of the house, marking what was owned, and what wasn't obtainable. The second story of the building cast whatever life in the overgrown world below it into shadow. The windows were shielded by tattered canvas blinds preventing almost all sunlight from entering the tiny house.

A small, slightly sloped balcony on the second floor followed with the not-so-subtle lean of the entire house. Yes, to anyone, it looked like a normal Housing Commission house – rented out to a poor, unfortunate soul who, in this case at least, spent more money on alcohol than normal necessities such as food and basic household items.

The interior smelled strongly like animals – it was almost impossible to smell anything other than that; nor was it possible to try and mask it. Not that anybody tried to, anyway…  
Yes – this run-down dump of a place could easily be considered anyone's own personal hell. I was _fortunate _enough to be living in it.

Several cats, all of varying sizes and levels of viciousness roamed the house, jumping on furniture and sleeping on benches. As a result – I seldom ate, favouring foods that did not have to be prepared, only heated.

A rather large Calico reclined on the kitchen bench as it watched me heating up a sausage roll in the microwave, occasionally hissing its detest for me before gracefully jumping off the side and moving into the lounge where –I had no doubt, judging by the loud mewing- a small army of felines were gathering.

Grabbing the –now steaming- plastic package from the microwave, I started towards the worn carpet stairs, opening the sausage roll package as I climbed them. Making my way into my pathetically small bedroom, I placed my sausage roll on my bedside table and looked down at my phone in surprise.

The screen was lit up as the phone buzzed on the bed covers; a small picture of Alexy and I was stretched across the screen with his name atop of it. I drew in a small breath of surprise – for the first few weeks of living with my father, I remained in contact with everyone. But as the months slowly rolled by, they seldom contacted me or replied to my calls. Only the rare text message from Janiel checking up on me here, or the simple '_I love you_,' from Alexy there.

The only person, it seemed, who bothered to call me was my mother – and I appreciated that so much. She was the only person I had _spoken _to. My father avoided me at any cause, and downright refused to speak to me. Why it was, exactly, that he wanted custody was beyond me. What was the point if you were going to pretend I didn't exist?

Quickly scooping the phone up in the palm of my hand, I fumbled for the answer button.

"Hello?" I could feel my heartbeat quicken as I waited for his reply – waited to hear his voice. One that I had missed so dearly.

"Tyson," the voice was low – deep. Overcast. "When are you coming _home?"_

"Armin?"

I asked, unsure. It can't have been Alexy – he wouldn't have changed that much. "I… I am home." I winced as what I said reached my ears. Nothing was going to change about that fact, so I may as well force myself to deal with it.

"Are you crazy? You need to come back, Tyson. Do you have any idea what Alexy has become?"

I remained quiet for a few moments as I tried to find my tongue. "What happened to him?"

"Amber's verbal attacks on him are getting worse, Tyson. Much, worse. And nobody can help him, now. He's changed… And his disorder – it's getting worse."

I froze, my stomach churning sickeningly as I listened to him speak. "His disorder?" I asked quietly. "What disorder?"

Armin laughed darkly. "He didn't tell you? He has an eating disorder – where he used to eat only the bare minimum, he's now starving himself. You can't have _not _noticed. He never ate at school or at home. And when he was with you, he only ever picked at things. "

I stared straight ahead of me at the off-white curtain that hung in front of the dusty glass window. "Alexy…" I said slowly, trying to make sure I understood, "isn't eating?"

"No," Armin growled sarcastically. "He's just gone and eaten an entire cake himself. Of course he's starving himself – he's a skeleton! "

I heard a quiet in the background followed by a weak "Armin, who are you talking to?"

My heart skipped a beat at the sound of his voice – as weak as it was, it was still _his_.

No reply came from the dark haired boy for a few moments before he muttered a quick "Nobody, Alexy. Get out of my room."

We waited in silence for some time before Armin finally spoke once more.

"If you… If you heard that – Do you see what I mean? You have to come back, Tyson. Alexy _needs _you. He's practically killing himself."

I didn't know how much more of this I could take. Sucking in a small breath, I ended the call and lay down on my bed, my arms folded behind my head and my eyes locked onto the mouldy, ivory ceiling.

For hours, I lay there, staring off into space, seldom moving; ignoring each and every one of Armin's attempts to call me once more, when finally, as the moon hung low in the sky, signalling early dawn, I pushed myself to my feet and stretched – my muscles aching as I did so.

I wasn't exactly sure why I didn't do this sooner, but I had to leave. There were no two ways about this. It may have been the law for me to live with my father but, that could be changed with a simple series of re-trials. Besides, my reasons for leaving are far more important than following a stupid law.

Alexy needed me and I needed him.

_**~TABU~**_

_**A/N:**_

Such a fail update la.  
So much to do, so little time.  
So incredibly stressed.


	17. Forgotten Memories

Title; To Anyone But You  
Authoress; Chrome Hearts  
Style: Chaptered Series  
Chapter Seventeen – Forgotten Memories  
Fandom; My Candy Love  
Main Focus; Alexy x OC  
Rating; T+

_**A/N: **__Lalala, first day back at class after the holidays, so decided to make the most of this by updating. And then, it's back to assignments. Aww._

_**Disclaimer; **__All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. Tra la la I wonder if anyone will actually read this? Nope. Fail At least I tried. _

_**~TABU~**_

A spectrum of oranges and purples streaked across the sky as though flames licking at the atmosphere. The slanted and crumbling houses that lined the streets were cast into a dark silhouette in the sun's absence.  
I sighed, re-adjusting the strap of my backpack as I made my way down the cracked footpath towards the train station. I was prepared this time; several bottles of water, a box of water crackers and a warm jacket were stuffed into the flimsy backpack. How long it would take me to get home exactly, I wasn't sure. But I wasn't willing to take the same chances I took last time…  
No. I was prepared for the worst.  
The sun had slowly crept into the sky as I walked along the deserted platform of the station and carried no heat whatsoever. Taking a seat on an ancient looking, rusted wrought iron bench, I fished around inside the backpack, pulling out the warm jumper I had packed and putting it on – my only defence from the constant, crisp winds that blew through the exposed station platform as though it were a wind tunnel.  
I glanced up at the large clock face fastened to the moss-covered brickwork and sighed. Six twenty in the morning; according to the time table I had collected from the ticket booth, the train wasn't expected for another hour and a half.  
Letting out a quiet sigh, I fished my phone from my pocket and ran my thumb over the scold screen.  
I was expecting to see another missed call from Alexy's phone, or a text message at least – nothing. I felt my heart sink slightly as I looked down at the blank screen. Why had it taken them until yesterday to actually _try _and contact me? It was… Disappointing.  
My mouth felt dry as I swallowed, glancing back up at the clock on the wall. Still over an hour until the train arrived. A small knot twisted its way into my stomach and I gritted my teeth. What if my father discovered I was missing? He'd come looking for me here.  
I snorted at the thought. Ha. Him actually _notice _I wasn't there? Highly doubt it. Like he would even be up before two in the afternoon. Even then… He would just head straight to the pub.  
I leaned my head against the brick wall behind me and closed my eyes, waiting. Waiting and imagining how Alexy would react when I finally saw him – could hold him to me and never let him go.  
The loud, shrill whistle of the train cut through the crisp air and the corners of my lips pulled upwards into a smile.  
I would be well and truly back in Sweet Amoris by the time my father –if he ever- discovered my absence.  
I would be away from my father, but most importantly, Alexy would be in my arms once more.

_**~TABU~**_

I stood awkwardly on the front step of Armin and Alexy's house, shifting nervously as I waited for someone to answer the door. Figuring it would be best if I don't head home straight away just in case I receive an unexpected visit from a certain intoxicated man, I decided I'd see if I could stay at Castiel's or Lysander's house for the week – but not before I made a quick stop off.  
The front door swung open and Armin's crystal blue eyes locked onto mine.  
"Tyson?" he asked, surprised. "What are you doing here?"  
Pushing my way past him, I turned, flashing a smile in the startled boys direction.  
"I've come to verse you in Final Fantasy," I snickered. "What do you think? I've come to see my boyfriend."  
I spun around, heading for the stairs when a hand roughly grabbed hold of my shoulder.  
"Wait," Armin said quietly. "You said you've come to _see _Alexy."  
"That's right," I said, tilting my head to the side in confusion. And, as usual, Armin seems to have a problem with it. The boy was a demon. Really.  
Armin turned me around to face him before letting his hands fall to his sides.  
"If you've come to _see _him – don't bother."  
Furrowing my brow, I looked up at him uncertainly. "What do you mean by that?"  
"Look," he said, his voice low – no more than a whisper. "If you've just come for a visit, just leave now. As much as I appreciate you coming, the second you leave again he's just going to hurt even more. I can't let you do that, Tyson. Alexy is broken enough."  
I shook my head, the corners of my lips tugging upwards into a reassuring smile.  
"I'm not going back there, if that's what you mean."  
Armin glanced quickly down to my battered backpack that was slung over one shoulder and then back up to face me.  
"But that – it's like you plan on staying for one night. An overnight bag."  
I offered him a one-shouldered shrug, turning to make my way towards the staircase.  
"It's all I've got left, Armin. All I could carry."  
I got to the top of the stairs when he called out to me once more. Sighing inwardly I paused, leaning over the banister to glance at him.  
"_Thank you_," he said simply. "Thank you for coming back."  
I smiled in return before turning, making my way quickly away from the banister to avoid any more interruptions. Quietly making my way down the hallway I paused just outside Alexy's open bedroom, peering in.  
The bluenette lay with his back to me, curled up in bed, his chest rising and falling gently.  
Creeping closer, I smiled to myself – his face looked so utterly innocent when he slept.  
one of his arms lay atop the covers, a large book clutched tightly in it. As I knelt next to the bed, my stomach churned sickeningly – Armin was right when he said Alexy hadn't been eating. His arm was thin, skeletal, and his bones were visible through the skin.  
Running a hand gently over the exposed skin of his arm, I sighed, content as he murmured something in his sleep. Wiggling myself closer to the bed, I propped myself up, placing a gentle kiss on his cheek. Alexy looked utterly exhausted – I didn't have the heart to wake him.  
My hand moved to his, gently pulling the book out from between his fingers and replacing it with my own. Placing the book in the small gap between myself and the bluenette, I glanced at it – the cover was completely blank, a smooth, purple in colour. Curiously, I lifted my free hand to the cover and lifted it, the breath catching in my throat as I glanced at the first page.  
Tears stung at my eyes as I stared at each page for minutes on end - the pictures, the words. It was all too much.  
A_ scrapbook_ – that is what he was reading before he fell asleep. A scrapbook he had made full of memories we had shared together – photos, phrases, letters we had written one another. All of these memories that I had forgotten during my absence. All of these memories that I had thought nothing about – he had kept them as a reminder. Memories in which he deeply treasured.  
Each page was crumpled, bent and looked as though it had been horribly over-read.  
Glancing at the final page of the scrapbook, I smiled to myself, wiping the tears from my eyes roughly with the back of my free hand. It was absolutely beautiful.  
Bringing his skeletal hand to my lips, I kissed it gently before resting my head on the edge of his bed. My smile widened as I closed my eyes, letting out a content sigh.  
Alexy would wake up soon, and when he did – I would be here.

_**~TABU~**_

_**A/N: **__So the emotional roller coaster begins from this chapter onwards.  
Although most of you won't like where it's heading – I assure you this will have a happy ending.  
Love triangles, revenge. Mistakes and tears. This is only the beginning.  
Hope you all enjoyed reading the chapter._

Much love,  
Chrome Hearts


	18. Unbreakable

Title; To Anyone But You  
Authoress; Chrome Hearts  
Style: Chaptered Series  
Chapter Eighteen – Unbreakable  
Fandom; My Candy Love  
Main Focus; Alexy x OC  
Rating; T+

_**A/N: **__So, it's been about a week since I last updated, and hacking Pokémon Black is pretty distracting right now. Let's hope I can concentrate on this. ._

_**Disclaimer; **__All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. Herp Derp. I went as a Silent Hill nurse to a con on Saturday guise. Poked a guy in the eye with my scalpel, like a boss. Oh, right. No copyright is intended, yadda, yadda, insert legal proposition here. _

_**~TABU~**_

Alexy's Viewpoint

Yawning, I moved one arm behind my head and stretched, my eyes slowly adjusting to the shadowed surroundings in my room. The moon shone high in the sky, a pale glow wrapping itself around the room. I sighed, staring out of the uncovered window at the stars that clung to a vast blanket of navy like tiny jewels. Somewhere out there, I knew, Tyson was looking at exactly the same thing I was. In a way, that felt somewhat comforting, I felt closer to him than I had in a long time.  
The corners of my lips tugged upwards as I glanced from one shimmering star to the next, my heart finally feeling at ease. Yes, Tyson could see these stars, too. I was sure of it. Blinking back tears, I closed my eyes, imagining his face; his laugh; his smile…. His touch. I exhaled quietly, opening my eyes, angry at myself for crying. Tyson was gone – and when he would be back, I didn't know… I was prepared to wait, no matter what, but I wasn't sure how much more my heart could take.  
Absently, I reached for the scrapbook, my only comfort; my only reminder of what true happiness felt like – my gaze once again locked on the star-spangled sky. My fingers trailed over the cotton quilt in search of the hard book cover and I let out a startled gasp when they brushed across something warm.  
Quickly, my head snapped to the side, looking down. There, his head buried in his arms, crouched by the side of my bed was the sleeping figure of-  
My eyes went wide, tears spilling over the brims, my bottom lip quivering. I was dreaming, I had to be.  
"Tyson?" I murmured quietly, reaching out to run my fingers through his long brown hair.  
He murmured something in response to my touch, his voice muffled by the mattress that he had his face pressed against, but he did not look up.  
I let out a small choke, placing my body alongside where he slept, cradling his head, my face buried in the crook of his neck – his familiar scent filled my nostrils and I let out a wracking sob. My fists tightened around his shirt as I pulled Tyson's sleeping form closer to me.  
He… He was here. Here in my arms. Exactly where he should be. I let out a quiet sniffle, wiping my eyes dry with my forearm. The smile on my face widened as Tyson murmured something else in his sleep and, releasing the tight grip on his shirt with one hand, I brushed his coffee-colored hair from the side of his face, placing gentle kisses along his neckline. This made Tyson stir and groggily, he lifted his head.  
"Alexy?" he managed to mumble, his eyes barely open.  
"_Yes,"_ I breathed. "It's me."  
The corners of his lips tugged upwards into a gentle smile as he placed one of his hands atop of mine, where it still clenched a fistful of his shirt.  
"I missed you so much, I-" Quickly, he looked down, his chocolate eyes not meeting mine. "I'm so sorry."  
Cupping my hand under his chin, I tilted his face upwards to look at me.  
"Why are you sorry?" I murmured. Moving to the side, I pulled back my blankets, patting the spot beside me. Tyson sighed, climbing into the empty space beside me, his hand running down my arm.  
"It's because of me that you… Alexy, you could have died."  
Wrapping my arms around his waist, I snuggled closer to him, not wanting him to leave my side. "No I wouldn't," I said, grinning into his chest. "Like I would ever leave you."  
Pulling me closer to him, Tyson let out a content sigh and he closed his eyes, resting his head on mine – his shaggy brown hair fell across his face, shielding his eyes.  
"Good," he smiled moving his head slightly so that his chin rested in the crook of my neck. His warm breath tickled the exposed skin and a small blush crept up onto my cheeks.  
"I wouldn't know what I would do without you, Alexy."  
"Tyson?" I breathed and I felt him smile into my neck.  
"Mmm?" came his muffled reply. Slowly, he tilted his head upwards to look at me.  
"I, er…" I looked away, embarrassed, unsure of how to tell him. Sitting up, he pulled me into his lap.  
"Yes, Alexy?" he said silkily, a grin spreading slowly across his face as he waited for me to continue.  
"The scrapbook," I said quietly. "I… I made it for you. They're _our _memories. I'd like you to keep it."  
"Thank you," Tyson breathed. "I have something for you, too."  
Confused, I turned to look at him. "But," I began. "But I didn't ask for-"  
Quickly his lips pressed against mine, his fingers running up my chest and tangling themselves in my hair. I smiled as I closed my eyes, my lips moving with his. I broke away, my forehead resting on his.  
"Welcome home, Tyson," I murmured, reaching for the hemming of his shirt. He flinched slightly at my touch, but let me pull it up over his head nonetheless.  
A grin spread across his face as I ran my hands down over his toned arms, entwining my fingers with his. Tilting my head up slightly, I captured his bottom lip in my teeth, pulling on it slightly. Tyson chuckled quietly moving his face closer to mine once more.  
"It's good to be back."

_**~TABU~**_

**_A/N:_**

_Aaaaand, I'm gonna leave it there. Not because 'I'm so evil' as some of you have (quite frequently) pointed out, but simply for the fact that I have to wake up at 5:30am tomorrow for class…. But updated anyway as the next chapter was well-overdue.  
So, please don't point out the shortness of this chapter –if you can even call it that- as I am well aware of said fact.  
Lalalala, fluffy moment so soften the blow. I mean, wait, what? :x  
Title credits of this chapter go to Unbreakable – B.A.P  
(I plan to use a lot of B.A.P titles in chapters to come. xD ) _


	19. Stop It

Title; To Anyone But You  
Authoress; Chrome Hearts  
Style: Chaptered Series  
Interlude –Stop It  
Fandom; My Candy Love  
Main Focus; Alexy x OC  
Rating; T+

**A/N:** _I don't do anon review replies often (for this fic) but when I do, they usually have something to do with my obsession._

_**Anon review reply – Janenana**_

_Haha, thank you~ I'm very glad to hear you enjoyed that chapter.  
SDFGHJKL! Yes! So much. In fact, as you can probably tell… This chapter's title…  
Have you seen the music video? So cute!  
Despite my bais got hit with a car.  
Poor Gukie. :  
And his dragon tail was so amazing…  
And his smile, ermahgerd his smile.  
X_X  
Aha, my inner BABY is coming out, I think~_

_**Interlude title credits go to B.A.P's 'Stop It'.**_

Disclaimer; _All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

_**~TABU~**_

Alexy tugged gently on the sleeve of my shirt and I turned, letting out a quiet sigh of annoyance.  
"Please don't go," he pleaded. "_Please."  
_Running a hand through my hair, I resisted rolling my eyes, trying to gently pry the bluenette from my shirt.  
"Alexy," I said flatly and he let out a quiet sniffle. "You're really over-doing it right now. I'm _just _going to buy more milk. It's not like I'll be murdered or anything."  
"Armin can go," he suggested, before nodding once, his lips pressing into a thin, determined line. "Yes, Armin can go!"  
I shook my head. So he was fine with his own _brother _betting attacked, but for me to go get a bottle of milk was completely out of the question? Sure, that, uh, makes sense…  
"I've been under house arrest for two weeks, Alexy. I need to get some fresh air."  
"The back yard," Alexy suggested, giving my shirt another sharp tug. "Please. I don't want you to leave – what if _he _finds you and takes you away from me again?"  
"He _won't,_" I mumbled, "I promise. I bet he hasn't even realised I've gone."  
Alexy sighed quietly looking away, his grip on my shirt tightening.  
"Okay," he said quietly. "You can go, just this once."  
I slumped my shoulders in relief as I prised his tiny hands from my shirt before heading towards the door. Crouching down to tie up my shoes, the corners of my lips tugged upwards in an amused smile as Alexy mirrored my actions.  
"Going somewhere?" I asked him, tying the second lace and straightening myself up, my head tilting to the side as I awaited his response.  
"Yes," he replied, tugging his orange boot on roughly before starting on the second. "I'm going with you."  
I stared at him blankly for a few seconds as he got to his feet, his lilac eyes locking onto mine with a sense of determinedness glittering deep within them.  
"_Why?"  
_"Because," Alexy replied, lacing his fingers with mine, opening the front door with his free hand. "I don't want you to leave my side. If something happens, I want to be there to protect you."  
Resisting the urge to roll my eyes, I inhaled, annoyed, as he lead me out of the house. Honestly, I appreciated how much he cared for my wellbeing and safety, but I was perfectly capable of looking after myself. It was as though I was under 24 hour watch, in fact, I didn't doubt that I was. It had to stop.

_**~TABU~**_

_**A/N: **__Interlude. Beh. I had writers block for this chapter and B.A.P's Killing Camp doesn't help._  
_Please DON'T tell me how short this is. I'll let you in on a little secret;  
I'm aware. _


	20. Jealousy

Title; To Anyone But You  
Authoress; Chrome Hearts  
Style: Chaptered Series  
Twenty – Jealousy  
Fandom; My Candy Love  
Main Focus; Alexy x OC  
Rating; T+

**A/N: **_  
Honestly, I missed writing this fail of a story.  
So, this update is to celebrate the release of episode twelve and… Alexy's secret~  
Kekekekeke._

_**Disclaimer; **__All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.  
_

_**~TABU~**_

It had been several weeks before I finally braved leaving the safety of Armin and Alexy's home to head back to school. I was expecting everything to go back to normal, with the exception of angry teachers and a –towering- pile of homework to catch up on. But, as I should have learned by now, not always do things go according to plan. I was expecting everyone to welcome me back, of course, and they did exactly that. But what I didn't count on was Alexy and Armin _keeping _my secret. Well, that_ was _what I originally had hoped… But they hadn't even told Janiel. As a result, it was much like I had returned from the dead. Janiel's loud gasp as Alexy and I entered the Theatre Studies classroom that morning explained the situation far quicker than words ever could. Her arms flung around me and she buried her face in the crook of my neck, crying.  
I stiffened almost immediately, turning my head to shoot Alexy a quizzical look, all the while giving the sobbing girl a gentle –and incredibly awkward- pat on the back.  
"I thought you were gone for good!" the dark haired girl managed to say in between sobs.  
Giving an awkward chuckle, I narrowed my eyes suspiciously at Alexy.  
"You thought that the last time I was gone, too," I said simply. "You should know by now that I'm never going to leave."  
"Good," Janiel whispered quietly, her voice muffled by my shoulder, her arms tightened around me. "Don't ever leave me again, okay?"  
_Leave… You?  
_Alexy grinned sheepishly, sticking his tongue out.  
"I wanted to keep you all to myself," he said, his lilac eyes twinkling mischievously. "Is that so much to ask?"  
I frowned slightly at that. His intentions were good, for him at least.  
"But it would have been okay to tell Janiel," I muttered. "That way_ this_-" I managed to awkwardly pry an arm out of the crying girl's strong grip and gestured to her, "-wouldn't have happened."  
At long last, I managed to wriggle out of Janiel's arms and took a seat at my usual desk Alexy at my side. Immediately after sitting down and unpacking his things, Alexy's lilac eyes darted around the classroom.  
"Lose something?" I asked quietly and he shook his head.  
"Nah, I'm looking for someone but, ah-! I don't think he's here yet."  
"He?" I asked tilting my head to the side – the bluenette nodded eagerly.  
"Yeah, he's new; started about two weeks ago actually. _Talen Wyatt._ I think you'll get along well with him – he's a pretty cool guy."  
Pretty cool? I resisted a snort as a rather tall, tanned boy entered the room, his shaggy black jaw-length hair hanging in his eyes. His dark eyes caught sight of Alexy and his lips curled upwards into a smile, revealing perfectly white teeth.  
I frowned at him as he quickly made his way across the room, taking the spare seat next to the bluenette.  
Why hadn't Alexy of told me earlier?  
"Ah," Talen said, his accent thick. Was he… Brazilian? "You must be the _boyfriend._ Alexy's told me a lot about you."  
"Yeah," I sniffed glancing down at my textbook. From underneath the table, I entwined my fingers with Alexy's, giving his hand a hard squeeze. "That's me."  
There was something about Talen. Something I didn't like. Although, what it was, I couldn't pin point.  
Maybe I was just too quick to judge. Yeah, that has to be it. Alexy's probably right – he probably is a nice guy.

_**~TABU~**_

"Merchant in Venice?" I mused, flicking through the pages of script during the lunch break. "I've never heard of it but just by reading the first page, it sounds pretty interesting."  
Lysander nodded his head once, breaking off his conversation about lyrics with Castiel briefly.  
"It's a classic, I think you'd enjoy it."  
"A classic?" I asked, tilting my head to the side. I glanced around at the small group of friends. Jo Jo sat happily at Castiel's side, her fingers winding through his dyed hair in a rushed attempt to braid it – occasionally, Castiel would attempt to gently swat her hands away, causing the girl's grin to grow wider. Armin sat on the ground, a familiar blonde girl who I remembered as Marilyn leaning against him, their eyes fixed on the small PlayStation Portable screen that she held in her hands.  
Janiel sat in between Lysander and I, chatting happily to Jo Jo and Marilyn. All couples. All lovers.  
I let out a quiet sigh.  
"Armin?" I asked, "where's Alexy?"  
Armin shrugged, not looking up from the small screen. "Dunno."  
It was Janiel, however, who knew the answer.  
"Alexy's in the theatre room," she said. "He's playing Antonio in _Merchant in Venice,_ the lead role. He's practicing his lines with Talen as far as I know."  
"Oh," I said quietly before slowly getting to my feet. "Well, I might go see how he's going. Maybe he's hungry."  
("Doubt it," Armin said.)  
I'd taken no more than three steps when Janiel matched her pace with mine. I glanced down at her.  
"I'm coming too," she said simply before leading the way into the classroom-lined hallway and down into the Theatre room.  
Alexy and Talen sat with their backs resting against the mirror-paneled wall, their scripts in their hands – they looked up when I entered, Alexy's eyes lighting up when he noticed me.  
Letting out a quiet sigh of relief I felt a wave of guilt wash across me. Why had I been so worried that Talen was here with him – alone? They were just going over their scripts after all.  
"Something wrong TyTy?" the bluenette asked as he pushed himself up from the wall.  
I shook my head quickly, smiling. "Just thought I'd come see you guys rehearse, that's all."  
Janiel, who was standing half a step in front of me, shot me a glance out of the corner of her eye.  
She knew I was lying, I was sure of it. She understood how I felt and must have known how uneasy I was.  
I met her gaze for a brief moment, asking her not to say anything, before Talen spoke up.  
"Sure," he grinned, motioning for us to take a seat against the mirrors.  
"We're not really sure of the stage directions yet but we can give it a shot, right Alex?"  
"Yeah," Alexy smiled. "Just sit back and enjoy the show."

_**~TABU~**_

_**A/N:  
**__I'd write more but…  
I've got work in the morning.  
Heck, it IS morning.  
Okay…  
I have work in a few hours.  
On a side note;  
Talen is hot.  
At least he is in my head.  
Unf.  
That is all~ _


End file.
